Radar
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Because honestly, Sakura could have never said she saw this Time-Travel Minato/Sakura
1. P u z z l e

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

:.`.:`.:`.:`

.:``:.

:.`:.`:.`

.:``:.

.

.

.

* * *

**Radar: (Noun)**

**Definition- Used to indicate that someone or something has or has not come to the attention of a person or group.**

* * *

Water. That's all she could hear. It was the hard ripples and the ear-shattering roar of thunder that licked and crackled through the rocks. Sakura had never guessed that there was a waterfall on the other side of Konoha. But that was mostly because, she's _never_ been to the other side of Konoha. She heard stories of the West side, how many people did not know what a shinobi was. It was baffling to say at least. They were rumors that the spirits of the fallen heroes roam the area.

Of course it had to be a superstition, such things of that nature did not exist.

"Damn shishou, you didn't tell me it was a cave." Sakura grumbled under her breath as she reached for the last rock, before her feet dusted against the ledge.

Sakura left early at noon that day. Her shishou had _demanded_ her to get the eucalyptus root that grew in the cracks of the waterfall, she claimed that it was dire to retrieve the herb to perfect her own solider pills. After Pain's attack on the village, the wounded were slowly starting to decrease as the medical ninja worked long hours on the bodies. Many of the shinobi had collapsed from chakra exhaustion, the most being a few of the countless. The chakra pills should refuel their chakra back in a few seconds; max.

Behind the waterfall was a cave made out of rock- obsidian rock. So it was slippery, big deal- it was glassy. But why was the cave made out of _malefic rock_ and not a cooler granite base, she didn't know.

Sakura's eyes widened as she walked into the cave. There was a statue made from pure white marble. It looked like a graph- a shogi board. Sakura chuckled dryly, Shikamaru would have had field day with this. It didn't stand like most statues. Instead it lay flat against the ground, and had a red dash along the centerpiece. The herbs were adjacent to her, but this was far more _interesting_.

The dashes were actually kanji written messily. Sakura rubbed the rocks and leaves away from the dusty playing board and read the words aloud "**BEFORE THE HEROES.**"

Sakura frowned, what happened before the heroes? Who were the heroes? Were the heroes here? On a shogi board?

Before she could even begin to answer the questions that began to form in her mind, a bright white light emitted from the red kanji and appeared in front of her. She could feel the sucking, vacuuming, powerful force, trying to draw her in. Before she could even _breathe_- she was sucked into the portal.

She could hear a faint ringing in her ears and then she fell forward with a groan.

* * *

_What the hell happened?_

Sakura blinked her eyes blearily as her sight started to sharpen. It looked like a forest- a forest that was right outside the gates of Konoha. How the _hell_ did she get here? Sakura sat up, groaning at the strain on her ribs. All she had remembered was white light, blinding her vision and then a hard pull.

"Hey lady, are you okay?"

She flickered her eyes upward.

Sakura looked up and nearly dropped her jaw at the sight before her. A child no older than thirteen was looking at her with blank onyx eyes and she _knew_ those eyes.

"Kakashi?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, his mask muffling his immature voice.

Sakura swallowed thickly, dear _Kami_, where the hell was she. Kakashi was probably _twelve_ and she had just turned _twenty_. She glanced at her surroundings, it was just Kakashi… alone. Maybe it was just in her head, maybe she hit her _head_ harder than she thought.

"Er- you're kind of well known… with the female population." Sakura started off, trying to rake her brain for some type of excuse.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

Sakura really wanted to laugh, because he looked so normal even though she probably was hallucinating or the fact that there was something _mentally_ wrong with her. "So, um do you think you can take me to see the Hokage- my ribs are kind of sore." She said blankly, because they were sore but she needed something to have that had a grip on her sanity.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He grumbled. He dragged her to the village gates and Sakura nearly stumbled on her feet when she saw only _three_ faces on the Hokage Mountain. Sakura was damn close to hyperventilating.

The white light could have been a portal. Sakura had read many scrolls as the Hokage's apprentice, time-travel was not impossible. Everything became a blur until she had become face to face with the Sandaime, her stomach had been doing summersaults.

Sakura's eyes widened when she remembered the statue's words. **'BEFORE THE HEROES.'**

Could she really be stuck in the past?

"Hokage-sama." Sakura had said nervously, because _ohgod_ he was supposed to be dead.

"Dear, are you from here?" The Hokage asked a bit suspiciously, he blew a puff of smoke from his cigar, he's never seen anyone with pink hair, the fact that she had ANBU tattoo on her arm and he doesn't remember promoting her was making him even more confused.

"Er well, I don't know how to explain this." Sakura inhaled, the nerves in her stomach were starting to twist into knots, and she _tried_ to be calm of this matter, think rationally. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm ANBU Medic Captain and I'm from the future."

She watched some type of amusement as his cigar fumbled in his hand and dropped to the ground. She had never seen any Hokage fumble and look so uncomposed. It was a novel experience. His eyes widened and she watched as flash of emotions passed.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Sakura frowned, he wouldn't be any less than Hokage if he didn't question her. "Well, yeah. I have a scroll from the Fifth Hokage, about my mission details."

Every mission that is enlisted by Konoha, the Hokage _has_ to sign it, or it's illegal. It's the basic political system in Konoha.

She grabbed the scroll from her pouch and tossed to the Hokage and watched as the Sandaime's eye twitched at the signature. "Tsunade's the Hokage?"

She laughed, "Don't worry, she's doing a pretty good job at it." Her eyes twinkled in mirth.

'_Because I have been doing her paperwork, of course Konoha is still standing.'_

He chuckled and then sighed, "So what do you suppose we do now?"

Sakura was slightly shocked that the Hokage had asked her what _she_ wanted to do. _He was the Hokage,_ shouldn't he be making the decisions. The Sandaime knew that she was taken back when he asked her what _she_ wanted to do. It was more logical that Sakura make the decisions and steps right now, because the girl _is_ from the future, he couldn't tell her what to do.

She scratched the back of her head, much like Kakashi does when he's thinking. She could prevent Orochimaru's attack, get rid of Danzo and start taking out the Akatsuki. But _damn_, this was a mess. She had to think strategically now, because one simple thing can change the future.

Sakura grimaced, she _really_ had to go back.

"I'm going to prevent a few wars, and hopefully go back to my own time." Sakura said and bit her lip. "I can't mess up the balance."

It was all she could say, _because honestly she couldn't say she saw this coming. _

"I understand, but Sakura do not be afraid of changing the future." The Third started, he startled Sakura with his quick understanding of her hesitance and reluctance. "There probably was a reason you were sent back here."

"Understood."

The Third nodded, "Now mind telling me what happens in the future?"

After finishing her tale, the Sandaime thought that it was for the best, that he knew that she was from the past. But being ANBU Head Medic was something he needed to put into consideration. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was Tsuande's successor. So he summoned the next best thing.

"Minato, this is Sakura. She recently returned from a long mission outside of Konoha." The Sandaime explained. "I want you to find her an apartment, preferably close to you." The Hokage smirked as he saw Sakura still. "I'm putting her on your ANBU Squad, but you'll still be in Team Minato."

Sakura really didn't like that grin the Third was painting on his face.

"Hokage-sama, this really isn't ne-"

"Of course, Rōjin. I'll take care of Pinky." The blonde-haired man said smiling slightly.

Sakura's eye twitched, "Who the _hell_ do you think you're calling pinky, Blondie."

He smirked and turned his head toward her so she can finally see the bastard.

Sakura nearly swallowed her tongue. Bright, unruly blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had thick lashes, a proud nose and thin lips. His jawline was well defined, fair skin and _ridiculously _tall.

_This man was Adonis in the flesh._

"You're right." He said in smooth voice, it flowed like water and tickled her nerves.

Sakura smirked, idiot.

"I should be calling you forehead instead. I mean it's kind of noticeable- in case you haven't noticed." He grinned.

Sakura's jaw dropped and then she scowled. The _audacity _of this man! "Watch it you bastard before I break something, that can't _grow back_." She felt a silver of satisfaction as he paled slightly.

The Third chuckled, "Now I'm sure you two, will get along _swimmingly_."

She just honestly hoped that the Hokage isn't playing matchmaker.

* * *

"This is Forehead, she came back from a very long mission and she will be teaching you Rin. You may call her Sakura." Minato explained, as he pointed to the brooding pinkette that leaned against the tree _glaring_ at the bastard.

"Why do you call her forehead?" Obito asked, cocking his head to the side.

Minato swiftly avoided a kunai that was thrown to his head and rose a brow at the woman. Honestly, did he not find any wrong in that sentence he said? "Because she doesn't like the term girlfriend."

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

He ignored her and looked at his students with a cherry grin and continued, "Besides I find it incredibly-"

He was cut off by a fist that was aimed at his spine, he twisted her wrist up so that her torso was slammed against his and her head faced directly against his.

He greedily drank in her furious face.

Long bright rosy hair that barely swept her waist, dark emerald orbs that sparkled with irritation and annoyance, alabaster skin, dainty structured bone structure and soft pink pouty lips.

She was an epitome of _Konoha_.

His home. His village. Everything that represented him. Something that he would protect till he died. She was that Will of Fire, the one that kept Konoha going. She was a spark and it queued his interest.

_Beautiful_.

"If you are done drooling Blondie, I would like my wrist back." She growled, her breath hitting his mouth like a cool mist. Before he could retaliate she drew her foot back and snapped it forward, only to have his thigh nudge his way in between hers.

His reflexes were so damn _fast_!

"You were saying." He said softly, his azure orbs melted into her jade ones. He watched her cheeks turn a soft rosy color as he rubbed the inner of her thighs with his left one.

"Dammit, let me go!" She shrieked, she slammed her foot into the ground as fissures of earth crumbled between the both of them and he was forced to release her.

She stood in the middle of the smooth rock of her earthquake and clenched her fists. "You asshole, I'll rip you to shreds!"

Minato widened his eyes at the insane strength she had in such a petite body. The fact there wasn't any _chakra_ in that attack… just brute strength.

She must be really holding back.

Sakura looked back at the genin that had their jaws on the ground and had ashen slightly at the amount of destruction.

Then Minato grinned cheekily and it reminded her of the blonde that was waiting back for her in her _time_, not this one. It left a pang in her chest, but she refused to have it show on her face.

"You can't even _touch_ me."

Sakura really hated him, she didn't care if he was pretty, and her captain. She would enjoy pounding his conceding, obnoxious and goddam irritating face into the ground.

"I may be slightly drained of chakra, but I _can_ pound your pretty face into the dirt!"

His grin widened, "You think my face is pretty."

A statement. Not a question.

Sakura sputtered. No one had ever riled her up _this_ much before. The tips of her ear burned red. "Did you just ignore what I said?"

"Of course not! I'm just more concerned at the fact that you think my face is pretty!"

From the sidelines Obito, Kakashi and Rin watched with some type of horrific amusement.

"Kakashi, have you ever seen Minato-sensei speak to a woman like _that_ before?" Obito asked slightly fearing the pink-haired woman's wrath.

"I didn't know he spoke to the female race." He said blandly.

"Shut up, Kakashi." Rin glared at him.

* * *

_**Edited: 6/13/13**_


	2. B a n t e r

_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_

_She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond_

_Audio tune lies, she's still shining_

_Like lighting, ohh lightening _

:.`:.`:.`:.`:.`

.:``:.

:.`:.`:.`

.:``:.

.

.

.

Sakura grumbled as she kick the rocks in the village streets. The Hokage had made it clear that only he would have the information about her being here in the past. He had concluded if anyone besides himself knew, or if the information had leaked. She'd be hunted.

And then he had to say that she had to live near Minato.

It wasn't bad enough that she had to stay with someone or near them for that matter, but the fact that it was someone who can piss her off and then make her feel flustered in a split-second was something she could not handle.

"Sa-ku-ra."

She twitched; idiot. She stopped in her tracks, waiting for him to catch up, but he appeared in front of her in a yellow flash. He smiled brightly at her, Sakura swallowed the saliva forming in the back of her glands. The Sun God in front of her was just radiating heat. His finely chiseled face curved with the bone structure of hard jaw and smooth fair skin. Sakura's mouth went dry because she could stare at him for hours and be dazed.

"Are you drooling, Forehead?"

She scowled, "Not even in your dreams."

He chuckled, "Oh? Already making an appearance in my dreams?"

Sakura flushed, "What do you want?"

"Well, I found a place you can stay at!" His ocean blue eyes searched her jade ones, probing and poking.

Sakura blinked, that was fast. "Where?"

He swung his arm around her shoulders, the length of his arm was so long it rested on the tip of her elbow. He winked at her "With me!"

Sakura blanched, she can't imagine what will happen. She shrugged of his arm that was invading her personal space and glared at him. "And why would I stay with you?"

He scratched the back of his head, it reminded her oddly of Naruto. Naruto would always scratch the back of his head, when he would ask something sheepishly, when he would want something, when he was embarrassed or when he was just wanted to ask her some dating advice for Hinata.

"Well the Hokage said-"

"Don't try and lie to me by saying," She paused dramatically to air quote, "You have to live with Minato." She poked his hard sternum and continued. "Because we both know that, that's bullshit and he said somewhere near you. So tell me prick where does that include with you?"

"Actually he said," He paused to mock her air quotes, watching her cheeks turn a furious red, he found rather recently that he liked riling her up- she looked so alive. "I want you to find an apartment close to you, Minato." He licked his dry lips and his eyes lit. "The closer the apartment or closer to me you can get is perfectly within boundaries acceptable."

Sakura was boiling, that sly little fur ball!

"You asshole! How the _hell_ did _you_ of all people find a fucking loophole?" Sakura screeched, her hands tangling in her long pink hair threatening to root them out of her head.

"Language forehead, I happen to be ANBU captain, I can find _loopholes_ anywhere." Minato clucked his tongue.

Sakura damn well wanted to say _I'm the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, I can destroy your face with one hit and mend it with the other. I can drink and sign motherfuckin' treaties with my eyes closed. Let's see how long your balls well still be intact, frat-boy_.

But _no_, it was a secret that only the Sandaime knew.

"Whatever, I have to go shopping." Sakura grumbled grumpily as she trudged away from the beaming blonde.

He was beside her in a blur, "Why?"

"What do you mean, _why_? I just came from a mission, all my clothes are ripped and old. I need clothes. Some ANBU captain you are." She muttered the last sentence under her breath.

Unfortunately for her, Minato had heard. He smiled evilly as he began to form a plan his mind. Coughing softly he began, "I'll come with you."

She stopped, "Why? Don't you guys _not_ like shopping?"

"That was sexist, Sakura."

"Not really, just stating a simple fact. Unless, you aren't a _guy_." She let the implication hang loose and walked a bit quicker to the store. She suddenly squealed when she felt herself being lifted like a sack of potatoes on someone's shoulder. The breath was knocked out of her when she felt her stomach being pressed hard against a muscular shoulder.

"MINATO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura screamed thumping on his back, she could use chakra on her fist because then she would be flying with him.

She was silenced herself with a loud squeak, when she felt her bottom sting.

Sakura heard an outraged voice, one that she hasn't heard in a very long time.

'_**DID HE JUST SLAP OUR BUM?'**_

"Language Sakura, it's very unbecoming for a young lady." Minato said with fake disapproving.

"Since when was I ever a _lady_ and _let me go you, you incorrigible pervert!"_ Sakura exclaimed exasperated, she tried to kick the flashy blonde, but he had the tips of her toes tucked against the brush of his underarm. She was literally locked into him.

"You're right, you _aren't _a lady." He agreed nonchalantly, his breath went without a hitch. He didn't have sense of trouble of carrying her. Sakura turned a bright red and began to scream obscenities and profanities at the disregarding shinobi.

Sakura sighed and let her body lay limp against his shoulder as he carried her to the store. Once they had reached the clothing store _Kunoichi Vibes_, Minato slowly put her down. Sakura clung to the blue shirt of his and swallowed the vomit that was sluggishly moving up her throat.

The blood had rushed to her head and made her exceptionally dizzy. She whimpered as the blurry objects started to sharpen. "Minato, you ass."

He ignored her.

"C'mon, Baa-chan should be in here." Minato said blandly, as he ushered her into the bubbly store.

"Baa-chan?"

"Mina-chan!" An old lady bustled in, her face hidden behind a stack of red and blue cloth. She shoved the bundles of cloth behind the counter and squeezed Minato. She had dark green hair and a chocolate brown orbs. Her face was fatigued, she had laugh lines running down the sides of cheeks and crinkles near her eyes and forehead.

"Baa-chan." Minato weakly coughed, as he patted the back of her shoulder comfortably.

"What are you doing here, Minato?" She smiled and then grinned when she saw the edging kunoichi trying to make a run out of her store. "And who is this, oh my, she's _gorgeous_." She quickly ran to the smaller pinkette and grabbed her. She threw her back into Minato's arms and poor Sakura looked so bewildered by the turn of events.

"Akane, this is Sakura. She needs some new clothes, so I dragged her here." Minato shrugged, as his arms tightened around her waist. She could feel the calm beating of his heart and the warmth that was blazing against her skin.

"Dragged? More like _threw over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes._ Let me go!" Sakura replied hotly as she struggled to get away from the golden haired man's arms. He just kept tightening his arms around her.

"As you can see she needed a bit more convincing." Minato said dryly and continued. "Can you get her full wardrobe set, put everything on my tab."

Sakura stopped struggling to turn at the Sun God, "Minato, I can damn well pay for everything myself."

He raised a brow at her, "Your point. I'm the guy, you're the girl. I pay for _everything_, end of conversation."

Sakura scowled. His showing a ridiculous amount of chivalry, this was the _twenty-first_ century for Kami's sake- Sakura paused mid-rant in her thoughts. This _wasn't_ the twenty-first century, this was the _twentieth _century- where chivalry still existed. Sakura swallowed, she really shouldn't blame him- he is old-fashioned.

"I have just the thing~"

Sakura sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"How about this one?" Minato asked holding a _revealing_ fishnet shirt. It had two thick black straps that cross around the neck and a black spandex shirt that went to the tips of her rips with a deep sweetheart neckline. Connecting to the black spandex was the fishnet that covered her midriff.

"There are some parts of my body that shouldn't be seen in public, _ever_." Sakura hissed and threw a box of fingerless gloves at him.

Minato dodged and then paused ingesting her words and then a lecherous grin appeared on his face. "So does that mean I get to see it, since we'll be living together?"

Sakura blinked, "It won't be like you're the only one who has seen me like that." She mumble inaudibly. By "others" she meant Naruto, Sai and Kakashi-sensei. But Minato heard and not so subtly he bit his tongue. She then whined with irritation, "Minato, I need _normal_ clothes."

She had already picked out three black shinobi pants, four blue shinobi pants, three standardized jounin vests, five tan skirts and black tights, a few red shirts, and white tanks. She had Minato throw some scandalous amount of undergarments at her.

She particularly flinched at a cheetah print thong and a candy cane G-String, once she had gotten rid of her few seconds of horror- she had proceeded to call every name in the book and chuck several pointy items- including tampons. The bras she must admit were _acceptable_, to some extent. Sakura had down right refused to wear pajamas, she grabbed a few men's shirt from the store next door and paid for them when Minato was ogling a Ramen Poster. She hated wearing pants when she was sleeping, she felt so constricted and stuck.

Minato walked to a few aisles and grabbed a white sundress. "Here, go try this on." He shoved the article of clothing into her chest and barely avoided a punch to his jugular as she murmured, "Idiot, stop manhandling me."

"Are you done, forehead?" He asked ten minutes later, he was sitting outside her fitting room, when she had threatened him not so elusively with, '_I will shove kunais down your trachea and watch with immense pleasure as you gut your intestines out yourself!' _When he had asked her if she needed help getting dressed.

"No!"

He sighed impatiently, "How long does it take someone to put on a dress?" His patience running thin he _really_ wanted to see what she looked like.

"_Are you sure you're not a girl, Minato_." Came Sakura's teasing voice.

He growled, "Sakura, I will come in there and drag you out myself, _regardless_ of what you're wearing."

There was a shuffle and then a bang, followed by some muffled cursing. The clutters of the hangers and then a loud 'umph' echoed through the store. "Minato if you come in here, I'll bang your head into the mirror."

He shook his head, "Must you doubt my ability to dodge?"

He didn't need to be with her to _know_ that she was indeed pouting. He continued without waiting for an answer, "I'm going to count to three, and if you aren't out by three I'm coming in there."

"Three."

"Minato-"

"Two."

"Don't you dare!" She threw something outside the dressing room, this time it was a brush and _where did she get _that.

"On-"

The door banged open and out came Sakura flushed and annoyed at the stupid male beside her. It was a simple white summer dress. It was cottony and thin like paper. It was very loose and airy. The two straps that held her dress together was very thin and delicate, the sweetheart neckline was very small and it swept just above her thighs.

_Pretty_.

It was the only word that repeated itself in Minato's mind. Her soft pink hair caressed the tips of her ribs and soft peach skin looked _radiant_ against the white dress. She looked _really pretty_. He swallowed thickly. He was used to women throwing themselves against him, but here she was ignoring him and his obvious gawking.

"Are you drooling, Blondie?" She took the words that she had originally thrown at him and threw it back at him again like baseball, just with a bit more of a bite.

"You-" He paused trying to formulate words in his brain, but apparently his speech module chose that this was the appropriate time to not function. "Look beautiful." He blurted out quickly.

Sakura absolutely refused to blush, no matter how shocked and very small she felt under his gaze. "Was that a compliment, Blondie?" She rose a brow.

Almost unnoticeable, she could see the faint miniscule blush rising from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. Sakura wanted to laugh, he looked so _adorable_ and _so so cute_. She slid her hand to her face, to conceal her mouth- barely managing to hide her smile. He looked so embarrassed, the way he shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided her stare.

_He's so precious!_

"Anyway, I don't think I'm taking this dress." Sakura finally said, scratching the back of her neck. She made an attempt to save the blonde from his awkwardness.

His head shot up, "What, why?"

"Well, it's kind of short." She started off, looking into the mirror that was standing in the back of her. "And it doesn't look right on me." She whispered the last bit, not intending for him to hear it.

She was a _kunoichi_.

No, not a _kunoichi_.

She is a _**shinobi**_**.**

Ninja like her didn't have time to be parading in small little feminine dresses, acting like a happy little housewife and learning proper etiquette. She trained her ass off, just to keep up with her teammates. She was trained to kill, to protect the people she loved, to help the people she loved. She didn't need this- she didn't need any of it! It was just a reminder of _who she was and why she is a shinobi_.

She isn't some civilian that needed protection.

She was Sakura Haruno, apprentice and successor of the Fifth Hokage. The _best medical ninja in the world_ and _second to none_. She had super-strength and her genjutsu was well known. She didn't need these stupid dresses.

Sakura felt warm hands being placed on her shoulders, burning her through her skin and into her blood. A chin was placed firmly on top her mop of pink hair. The mirror showed a reflection of Minato and Sakura.

_And somehow they suited each other, perfectly. _

"Sakura don't you ever let me hear you say those words again." Minato said calmly, Sakura then realized that she really liked hearing him calm, composed and serious. It made her feel safe and fuzzy. Like a kitten curled in a blanket lying next to fire place, stretching lazily.

She frowned, "But it's true. I'm a _shinobi_-"

"You're also a woman." Minato interrupted, his thumbs making small lulling circles into her shoulder blades. "Whom has every right to look beautiful, _feel_ beautiful and _be beautiful_. Don't ever say that it 'doesn't look right' or 'it's not something I should be wearing.' Because in the end it will always matter how _you_ feel." He whispered this part, his voice a soothing timber, warm like the hearth stroking the ashes. "You will _always_ be beautiful in my eyes. Whether you're dressed in rags, or even my clothes. Always." By now his arms were wrapped snugly against her chest and her back pressed securely into his torso, still looking into the mirror. "So don't ever let me here you say something so vitiated of that matter _again_."

Sakura's eyes were bright and teary. She wanted to cry, _really bad_. Just because _no one_- not even _Naruto_ had said something so, so _unadulterated_ and _heart-breakingly beautiful _as he did. Her tongue was tied and twisted, she could only make a fine choking sound.

So she did something that she knew that she _wouldn't _regret.

To hell with the fucking future.

**She kissed him.**

_Because she knew that he deserved it. _

Slow, feather-light and gently she kissed the side of his jawline. The warmth of the kiss and the trust that she had bestowed on the blonde Nin was overwhelming. The soft pressure of her petal lips against his fair, milky skin was _honest_. He really liked it. It was a _thank-you-for-everything-I-love-you_ kind of kiss, and _damn _did he like it. When she pulled back, she smiled at him and it was _genuine_. He had never seen her smile like that to him, to anyone- not since she got stuck here.

He left his heart dropped to the medium of his knees.

_He wanted her to smile at him, the same way she just did. Again, and again and again. _

She mouthed the words 'thank you' and walked to the cashier. Her eyes still bright with affection and sincerity.

He was so dazed he almost missed that she had almost paid for her clothes, by _herself_. Sneaky little minx.

* * *

"I can't believe you live here." Sakura stated for probably for the seventh time as she stared blankly at the penthouse. She honestly thought that Minato would live somewhere a bite more _conserved_ and… traditional.

"You do realize I am Konoha's number one eligible bachelor, right?" Minato said popping up from the countertop.

"Your point?"

"As Konoha's number one eligible bachelor, I am allowed certain privileges and besides," He shrugged, "I am ANBU Captain."

"Are you always this arrogant?" Sakura scrunched her nose.

He squeezed her cutely bunched up nose, "Are you always this nosy?"

"Only for you." Sakura said ruefully, she smiled bitterly, she remembered how she would use the same line for Naruto when she denied him ramen. Thinking of surrogate brother brought an icy tingle that brushed against her veins. Come to think of it, Minato and Naruto do look alike. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde, he didn't act like Naruto.

Minato was more calm, intelligent and stronger.

Naruto was reckless, loud and obnoxious.

_Yet they look strikingly familiar_.

'_I can't put my finger on it.'_

'**You know, even though he does look like Naruto, they are **_**nothing**_** alike.'** Inner Sakura decided to make herself known in the pinkette's mind. Sakura nearly dropped her tea.

'_But why do they look so much alike?'_

"You're drooling forehead." Minato's voice broke her out of her thoughts, she was debating whether to or not to throw the teacup at his head.

"I was _not_ drooling."

"Oh? Then why were you looking at me with such a dazed look? I know I'm probably the most attractive man you have ever seen, but still." He quirked a brow.

Sakura gritted her teeth, this man was so _annoying_ and _irritating_. His ego was probably the size of the Hokage's mountain! And what was this being _the most attractive man she has ever seen? _He certainly wasn't! Sasuke-

'_Well, technically Sasuke was __**never**__ a man_.'

Sakura let a giggle escape her, the mere little giggle turned into a full belly-deep laughter. That mere little thought had sent her over the edge, because the last time she had seen Sasuke, he was fifteen and _that was nowhere near being a man_.

Minato watched with a slightly hurt expression. Did she really think that he wasn't attractive and felt the need to laugh at him? Sakura quickly noticed the miffed look on his face, and tried to subside the laughter.

"Sorry, Minato. I just remembered something." Sakura said breathily, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Minato's face quickly turned excited and curious. "What?"

She grinned, "Sorry, my lips are sealed."

Teasingly, she ran her teeth over her pink pouty lips. She watched some amusement as Minato's ocean blue orbs ran over the teeth imprint on her lips. She didn't know what had possessed her to do that.

_Why did she do it?_

Maybe it was because she liked to torment him. Maybe it was because she like how he would blush when she made him embarrassed. Or maybe it was because she liked watching him squirm. But, maybe- just maybe it was because she liked the desire that sparked in his electric blue orbs.

"Tease."

"I heard that."

"Good." He grabbed the phonebook that was leaning against the side of the book, and began searching for _Zen's_.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm ordering dinner." Came Minato's deadpanned reply. He went to grab his phone, when Sakura grabbed the phonebook and shut it close.

"_Oh no,_ if I'm going to live here… we're going to eat healthy." Sakura said firmly, she then realized that Minato did not know how to cook and probably ordered take-out all the time. Judging from the book that had many circles and folds inside.

"We?" He sounded amused.

"Yes, _we_. You stupid furball." She bit out and continued, "Do you have rice?"

"What did you call me?" Minato asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"A stupid furball. Where is the _rice_?" Sakura had enunciated slowly, as she began rummaging into his cabinets. Alas, she finally found the bag of rice that was hiding behind an innocent looking rice-cooker.

He grabbed her by the hips and she almost dropped the bag of rice that she was holding. Wild emerald orbs turned to meet Calm Ocean blue. "What are you doing?"

"_We _are going to cook." Sakura said, pinching the side of his cheek. She never had seen him look so dumbfounded, he looked almost lost.

"_I'm sorry, did you say we_?"

"Yes, you stupid furball."

"Stop calling me that! Why are you even calling me that?"

"Because your hair looks like a furball, messy and long. Understand furball?"

Minato looked like he wanted to throttle the woman. She was beginning to annoy him and _she liked annoying_ him. But can you really blame her, he was the only source of entertainment.

"Now here." She chucked the bag of rice into his chest. "Wash two cups of rice, we're going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow- you barely have any food in your house. What kind of ninja are you- _vegetables are good for you_. I swear you're like five!" She continued, ignoring the blonde's sudden look of admiration for her. "I can make a small stir-fry and you better have eggs! Do you hear me Blondie?"

Sakura then stopped when she was in front of his refrigerator and turned to look at him. He was still looking at her! Did he understand that she _was really hungry and if she didn't get food, she was going to eat minced Minato meat for dinner_?

"Minato? What are you doing start washing the rice!"

He shook his head and looked at her, he asked in a small voice. "Are you going to be cooking every day?"

"_We_. Will be cooking every meal. _Understand_?"

She was like a needy housewife, demanding and soft the next moment. _She was making dinner for him, and for herself. Us_. He can't shake the warm feeling off, but he liked that she was taking care of him. He liked being taken care of. He felt warm and fuzzy.

"Minato! What did I tell you? Start washing the rice!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Slowly, but unknowingly he niggled his way into her heart- creating a soft, yet vulnerable spot for him and only _him_.

* * *

I _absolutely adore writing Minato_.

Please Review!


	3. S h i n o b i

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_:.`:.`:.`:.`_

_.:``:._

_:.`:.`:.`_

_.:``:._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_The wooden frames of the window shook, with each gust of wind rattling that windowpanes that shuddered with each momentum. It was a particularly gruesome storm that was brewing from the southern part of Tea Country and blew harshly into Konoha. The storm was supposed to drive itself westward into Ame._

_Sakura's feet danced along the wooden floor, she was hunting for idiot teammates- whom which had __**insisted**__ on playing a childish game of hide and seek. Sakura wouldn't lie, she too was excited for the game. It was nice to take a break from being ninja and just have fun. It wasn't something she indulged in often. She heard squeak that was coming from the north side of the hallway. She let a grin spread toward her lips and leapt toward the sound. _

"_Found you!" She sung playfully, when she saw Naruto trying to stuff his six-foot physique into her small closet._

"_Sakura-chan! That's not fair!" He whined, his hands crossed under his chest. He looked like a kicked puppy, especially with those soft azure orbs._

"_Yes it is, you off all people should know that you can't stuff your __**fat**__ self-inside a small closet, basic physics." Sakura stuck out her tongue. _

"_Sakura-chan! This is all muscle!"_

"_Then why does it jiggle when I do this!"_

_And thus the poke wars began, as the darkness drowned the signs of their laughter and the haziness of her mind began to prickle into reality. _

* * *

"Naruto?" She grumbled sleepily, she rolled on her side and scrunched her eyes when the sunlight streamed into the room. The sounds of bird chirping and the wind whistling softly against her window pane, made her sit up and yawn. She took in her surroundings and wondered where in the seven blazes she was?

This was not her room. Her room wasn't blue and had-

Trepidation slowly slivered up her spine.

'_It really wasn't a dream, then!'_

Sakura started to hyperventilate.

_She was stuck in the past_.

**She was stuck in the past**.

_She was __**stuck in the past**_.

Everyone was probably looking for her back in her time, she would be declared MIA and Tsunade would be drinking herself stupid.

And Naruto-

Sakura paled, _Naruto_.

She couldn't- wouldn't imagine what Naruto was doing now. He's been unpredictable his whole life. She swallowed, she couldn't deal with this right now. She needed _caffeine._ Blood awakening _caffeine._ She couldn't drink alcohol so early in the morning, she needs something to make her alert and_ not_ have her screaming around the village in bloody terror.

Not caring that her men's shirt wasn't fully buttoned, not caring that her hair looked like a bird's nest and not caring that her eyes were still closed- she started to drag her limp legs into the kitchen.

Minato sat happily in his favorite red chair near the counter. He was casually sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. He heard the floorboard creaking, without moving his head, he turned his eyes toward the sound and nearly did a spit-take.

She came walking. Her hands which were swallowed in a long men's sleeve, wiped her eyes tiredly as she cutely yawned. Half the buttons were wide opened, leaving a decent amount of smooth pale white skin upon display. The shirt swept above her knees and she walked stiffly and banged her head on the counter.

Minato heard her groan and the he smirked, "Do you always go to sleep so _provocatively_? I mean, no need to seduce me! Just tell me what you want, would you prefer rough or soft sex?"

He barely managed to dodge the kitchen knife headed for his throat.

"I thought it was all a dream." He heard her mumble into the marble countertop. She blindly felt for the coffee maker without lifting her head. "Blondie, get me a mug."

He frowned, "No."

He felt a sense of murderous intent and warily he backed away. The vicious gleaming of the dark aura sent a cold shiver into his nerves.

"_**Minato, get a damn mug. **__Now."_

It was robotic, her voice that is and before he could open his mouth, the mug in his hand disappeared. Sakura was sitting calmly facing him, drinking _his _cup of coffee and looking smug. Minato tried to wrap his head around the picture that was currently being painted in front of him.

_She took his cup of coffee. _

_And he, Konoha's Yellow Flash, wasn't quick enough, to intercept the Sakura Haruno. _

"Did you just take my coffee?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes I did." She sounded so damn proud, it was oddly adorable.

Minato felt his lips twitch. She calmly sipped his coffee and her mouth twisted funnily, "You drink your coffee with milk _and_ sugar?"

He rose a brow, "Yes, don't you?"

Sakura shuddered and dumped his coffee into the sink. Minato squawked with indignation and horror. _He made the perfect brew and she threw away his hard work like it was nothing_! He watched with curiosity as she grabbed the coffee maker and threw the bitter liquid into the cup and gulp it down in one go. Her pearly teeth flashed dangerously, "I prefer mine _black_."

Minato looked frightened, and then he quickly concluded; _this woman is dangerous_.

"So what are we doing today, forehead?" Minato asked calmly as he continued reading.

Sakura's face betrayed her thoughts, her face was blank.

She thought about the dream that had woke her up from her precious slumber. _He reminded her of Naruto_, and that did not sit well with her. She was stuck in the past, there was very limited she can do. She _needed_ to get away from here, especially away from Minato. She _didn't_ belong here. She could have throttled herself for acting like such an _idiot_. The harmless teasing, the special smiles, the hammering heartbeats, the nicknames and the small brushes of her lips of gratitude- _it can't happen._ She was a fool for being so friendly and naïve. What she should've done, was distance herself. Cut all bonds and merely pretend that she was invisible- that would have been the smart thing to do.

_God, she was an idiot_.

She couldn't bear the thought of hurting Minato, it made her intestines clench and churn. She licked her dry lips and let her eyes linger on the black concoction that mirrored her image, and thought.

She could go to the Hokage and ask for a mission. That way she can get away from _Minato_ and _have time to think_. She would start to plan. She would have to approach this situation _carefully_. Gingerly, she would mold it- mold it so when the time comes- that even her, herself wouldn't end up bleeding from scars that have yet to form.

"I'm meeting the Hokage today." She simply stated.

He blinked, "Why?"

"None of your business." Her tone was cool and collected, Minato looked puzzled.

He scratched his throat, "Um, ok. When do you want to leave?"

Sakura raised a brow at him, "You know, you don't have to go with me."

He smiled prettily, "Oh _I know_, but I want to."

Sakura scowled, she wanted to get away from him- but he was making it _damn near impossible_, bastard. His chivalry wasn't needed, nor wanted. "You're so fucking-"

"Hot, charming, strong, debonair, intelligent, perfect? "He grinned, he threw adjectives at her left and right, hoping that she would pick one.

"_Clingy_." She bit out.

Sakura heard a shatter from her left, she watched with concealed amusement as he opened his mouth and closed it, like a gaping fish. It was especially amusing to watch him fumble with his words, because he was always so damn _confident_.

"Did you just call me _clingy_?" He sounded scandalized.

"Yes." She enunciated slowly, "Seriously, it's kind of a turn off. I mean aren't guys supposed to be detached and non-clingy. I mean guessing from your non-stupor expressions, I would like to think that you have some type unflappable _initiative _that you should be more reclusive in the future."

He sputtered.

And then she toppled over in laughter, because _he looked so stupefied and adorable- she couldn't help it_.

* * *

"I would like to request for a mission." Sakura paused minutely and frowned, "Preferably far away from here." She looked at the Hokage, for he was digesting the request that she had bluntly stated.

"Why?"

Her face went blank, "Hokage-sama, no disrespect- but as long as I am stuck here, I have _goals I will accomplish_."

"No, I meant why, as in _why far away_?"

Sakura wanted to flinch, she really did. "It's better that I not interact with anyone from here."

"Oh? And why is that?" The Sandaime removed his cigar from his mouth and rose a thin brow.

Sakura had the utmost desire to shriek, she wanted to get away from this place, she wanted her sanity back, she wanted to go back home and more importantly _she didn't want to let herself get hurt_. "I see dead people everywhere, Hokage-sama. It is not a welcoming notion. I feel so helpless knowing that I can _stop_ them from dying. But it _has _to happen."

"You're a very contradicting person, Sakura-san." He concluded.

She smiled dryly, "Yes, I know."

A few hours had passed after she was called back to the Hokage Tower, she couldn't wait to leave the village and do something _useful_ for the future. She walked calmly, despite the urge to pull a Naruto and run head first into the Hokage's office. She knocked once, then twice, before a gruff "Come in" was announced.

Almost timidly Sakura opened the door. Her blood froze at the sight. A very familiar ANBU with striking blonde hair was watching her, there were two other figures in the room, but Sakura paid no heed. She wanted to cry, _she wanted to stay away from him! Not see him every damn second!_

"Hokage-sama." She greeted, her voice wavered.

"Sakura-san." He nodded and looked pointedly at the three other people in the room. "Your mission, is to infiltrate a base near Iwa. There has been sightings of unidentified deaths, due to a type of metallic poison. Sakura-san is to create an antidote to the poison and all of you are to investigate why these people are dying and put a stop to it immediately." He paused to let Sakura ingest the information. "Kushina, I know you're a Jounin… but I have a feeling a war is brewing. We will need higher ranking ninjas."

Sakura's blood turned to ice.

'_Kushina, as in Kushina Uzumaki, as in Naruto's mother Kushina?!'_

She turned her emerald orbs to the women with strikingly bright hair, she watched as she smiled at the pinkette return, "Yes, Hokage-sama." Kushina turned to fully face Sakura, her bright red hair twirled softly, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san."

'_For the love of all things holy!'_

"It is nice to meet you Kushina-san." Sakura answered politely, it was an honor to meet her best friend's mother. She didn't want to say to the woman, mostly because Naruto wasn't born and _what was she supposed to say?_

'_I do not have time to think about this! I need to keep calm, dammit! Calm, breathe and glare at the Hokage.'_

Sakura turned her burning emerald orbs to the Sandaime, just what type of game was he playing at?! The Hokage looked fairly amused at the sight of a small pink-haired woman glaring meteorites at himself. "Minato, as you know I would have you as the leader of this mission."

Sakura didn't need to see his ANBU mask off to know that he was beaming.

"But for the remainder of the time, Sakura is going to be taking Captain of the missions."

Sakura smirked, when she heard a satisfactory growl headed in her direction. She wanted rub in his face that _she was his superior_, but then he would be an asshole and make sexual innuendos over it. _And she certainly did not want to go down that road, again._

"Dismissed."

Sakura wanted to walk triumphantly out of the Hokage's office, being Captain for the missions was enough to squash Minato's ego, but she was _supposed to be mad at him and the fact that now she was assigned to a mission with him!_

Once the well-respected ninjas were out of the Hokage's office, Sakura turned to face them. There was Minato, Kushina and the other she had no name for. Lifting her index finger, she pointed to the shinobi with a question gaze. "Who are you?"

The ANBU nodded his head in recognition, removed his mask. Inner Sakura wanted to shriek and throw herself on to the floor when his face was being revealed. Long black unruly locks were tossed carelessly, a shiny silver hoop and stunning purple eyes- a deep amethyst.

'_Good lord, this man can give Sasuke a run for his money."_

"My name is Zero."

Even his _name_ was attractive. Inner Sakura had promptly reminded her that he couldn't hold a candle to Minato. Minato was bright, gorgeous and everything golden. And there she was comparing any breathing male to Minato and _damn_ did it piss her off. "Well, you obviously know my name." she muttered, mostly talking to herself.

Sakura turned her head to face her team, "Pack up. We meet at the gates at sunset. Our mission begins then. Any questions?"

She was expecting Minato to complain, or at least say something childish and immature, but nothing came.

She nodded, "Good."

Sakura vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms and waited at the gates.

The air was thick with humidity, Sakura could feel the water vapor cling to her clothes. Kushina arrived first, grinning behind her new ANBU mask. She stifled her amusement when she saw her mask, _a parrot, how fitting_. Minato and Zero showed a few minutes later. She found it ironic that Minato and she were both panthers, except her mask was pink.

_The pink panther_.

Sakura calmly waited for Minato to start cracking jokes at her mask and how satirical it was, but _again_ nothing came. Zero was a wolf, she thought it made sense his hair was messy as a wolf.

"The base is located in the midst of Kusa and Iwa. As we know Kusa and Iwa aren't on the best of terms, politically speaking. We have to intercept the base _judiciously_. The slightest slip up can cause a breakout in the treaty." Sakura explained, "This is what we're going to do."

Her emerald orbs narrowed and lips marred into a tight line.

The trip to the border of Kusa and Iwa was remarkably quiet, they've only had to stop a few times to refill their canteens. If they keep traveling at this pace, they would reach the border by nightfall. She found it quite odd that there were no rogue shinobi- it was too quiet.

She frowned, "Stop."

Almost immediately, the trio stopped behind her. Sakura watched the trees adjacent to Kushina and listened for any type of movement.

"What is it Taichou?" Zero's muffled voice asked.

"There is no sound." Sakura bit her lip.

"Sound?" Kushina sounded perplexed, "What do you mean by sound."

"The night usually lurks with night creatures and other natural occurrences. If you listen, you don't hear any grasshoppers, nor rushing water and_ hell,_ you can't even hear the wind." Sakura gritted her teeth, why the _hell_ had she not notice this earlier?

"Genjutsu." Came Minato's bland reply.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, she pressed her palm to a tree that was the closest to her. She pushed a hard shove of chakra into the tree dispelling the illusion. The artifice dissolved and in its place was a wooden shack. It was old and abandoned and Sakura could have sworn she smelt the maple wood rotting away in the rain. "Well, I guess we found the reason why."

"This a base?" Came the incredulous voice of Zero.

"Apparently." Sakura muttered, "Secure the perimeter, Kushina with me."

The two Nin disappeared into the trees. Sakura and Kushina walked calmly, albeit the nerves were starting to gnaw in her stomach. She had a really bad feeling about this, not just because the base was creepy, but it felt like the moment when she confronted Sasuke in the underground base. Helpless.

"Kami-sama." Kushina breathed, the corpses lay scattered on the floorboards. Body parts were ripped apart, shoved under the wooden boards, chemicals and fluids were splattered onto the examination tables. The liquid was green and slimy, it had a putrid stench that came off in waves. Sakura grimaced, she knew who did this.

'_Orochimaru.'_

The damn snake did this, she knew he was experimenting during this time- but she hadn't known to this _extent_!

"Kushina, stay with me and _do not touch anything_." Sakura commanded, she did not know what chemicals were sprayed against the scalpels or dripping off the cold metal tables. She needed a sample of this poison and then proceed to _get the hell out of there_.

"Taichou, are these people civilians?" She asked, her voice wavering sickly.

"No, I don't think so. They look more distinguished, but they aren't shinobi either." Sakura characterized the bodies that were butchered. Puzzling as it was, the cadavers did not have any chakra- or chakra systems, but their bodies were of shinobi physique.

Sakura groped her medical bag for a vial and pipette. The vial was a chemical had an indicator that specified whether there was poison of not. She drew the pipette into the vial and vacuumed a few drops into the dropper. She placed a few drops onto the green goop, the indicator sizzled but had no change.

Sakura pursed her lips, onto the next one. She dropped a few drops onto the purple liquid and watched as the liquid went into flames and dissolved into a red. "This is blood. I want a sample of this."

Kushina quickly scrambled a sample into a vial with her kunai. Sakura went to the next liquid, it was a bright hot pink and bubbled when the air shifted. A few drops again and the bright pink turned black. "This is the poison."

Carefully Sakura scraped a piece of the hardened poison into a vial. She noticed that there was a blue liquid hanging from one of the bodies that lay scattered on the ground. Curiously, she dropped a bead of the indicator and was quite startled when the liquid vanished into the air.

Her eyes widened, _'This is chakra!'_

"Kushina get out of here now!" Sakura screamed, Kushina looked alarmed and did not react quickly enough. Sakura gripped her arm and flung themselves back. There was a split second of silence before they crashed through the window and then the explosion imploded.

Sakura gripped the back of Kushina's ANBU vest and threw her back into the trees, her elbow dug into the Earth as she flipped her body toward the direction her teammate landed in.

"What the hell was-"

"It was a trap, the last liquid had chakra in it. It was a paper bomb incinerated into the fluid." Sakura explained as her two other teammates came from the back, "Someone _knew_ we were coming, and I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with the experiments."

"But we do not know, who was conducting the experiments-"

Sakura cut Kushina off, her teeth barred. "Yes we do."

"You knew who was doing this." Zero finally asked, his arms crossed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course, I do. There was a reason I was made captain for this mission."

"Then who?" Minato asked, speaking for the first time in hours. He wasn't observing in the distance, he wasn't looking ahead, nor thinking like he usually was. He was calm, cool and collected. His observance was a deadly weapon, not many people can keep a level-head and be as calculating as him in the field.

"Orochimaru." Her voice was sharp and bitter. Her fists clenched, her teeth taut and firm against her jaw. Minato realized that she evidently had history with Orochimaru, judging from the resentment in her tone, but he did not understand why.

"He is a Konoha Nin." His tone was sharp and bitter, hostile even. "That is treason, Taichou. I do hope you have some solid evidence for that."

Sakura laughed without humor, "Panther-san, you would not comprehend the situation that is brewing in Konoha. There are things that _even_ you would not understand." Her voice went cold and unwavering, "I **know** that Orochimaru did this. Your beloved Konoha, is the sole reason behind this upcoming war."

Minato retaliated his voice blank and antagonistic, "How dare you speak of your home like that."

Sakura then realized that there was a distinct difference between Minato the bubbly, beautiful friend and Minato the shinobi.

_Nobody could love Konoha as much as Minato. _

"One day," She began softly, she removed her mask, for her eyes can reflect the emotion that she had failed to convey. "You will understand what disloyalty and hatred can do to a person. The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason."

* * *

And the plot _thickens._ Yes, this is more of a filler chapter, but eh it was mandatory for the fic. Erm, yes I realized there are mistakes. I will go back and edit it, once I have finished the fic or have a beta reader… or something.

And yes late update, mostly because of exams and well you get the point

**To Varee: Wow, criticism. I haven't had it in a while. Yes, yes you have a lot of questions and the fic will be edited sometime… **

AN: You guys ask a lot of questions, but hopefully this chapter answered most!

_**Please Review!**_


	4. D e c l a r a t i o n

_If you can't stand the heat, then stay out of the fire_

_You might get what you desire_

_Boy, love is strange_

_Sometimes it can make you crazy,_

_It can burn or break you down._

_:.`.:`.:`.:`_

_.:``:._

_:.`:.`:.`_

_.:``:._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Whiskey, on the rocks." The tired kunoichi grumbled, her upper body was sprawled across the cool maple counter, her left cheek pressed against the glossy surface. She turned her hazy but calculating emerald orbs to the bartender, intent on downing another drink down her throat.

"Ma'am, this is your seventh glass-"

"I don't care, I'm paying you aren't I? And shaken not stirred." She wanted to sound fierce and irritated, but her words ended up being slightly sluggish and dejected.

The bartender sighed and went to wash a glass. The poor woman looked miserable, his heart tinged with sympathy. She came in a few hours ago, looking battered and irritated. He silently prayed to whatever had caused her so much distress, a painless death. For the woman's wrath and irritation would mercilessly torture the poor soul.

The meeting with the Hokage had been a bit bitter and weary. She had grabbed the vials and left them in her medical pouch, only presenting the poison not the blood. Sakura ran her tongue against her dry lips. Minato had not spared one glance at her nor acknowledge her mission report, she knew that he had grown suspicious of her. She knew it was for the best that she had nothing to do with him, but she _practically_ lived with the man. Her blatant hatred towards Orochimaru and disgust had sent him curious. Sakura knew first hand when he got curious, he wouldn't stop till he got what he desired.

Kushina and Zero were strangely obedient, she was mentally proud of Kushina for keeping a calm and rational mind- being Naruto's mother she was sure that she was obnoxious and let her emotions get the better of her. But Sakura couldn't contradict, after all, she also wore her heart on her sleeve.

The glass was suddenly placed in front of her and Sakura smiled.

* * *

_It was Naruto's birthday and both of his teammates had to haul him away from Ichiruka to the bar. It was his turn to drink himself stupid. Sakura grinned maliciously at her best friend's horrified face, when they ripped his precious ramen away from him. _

"_Sakura-chan! Nooooo!" Naruto wailed, tears prickled at his eyes. _

"_Sorry, Naruto! This is for your own good!" She smirked, she pulled his arm and was having some difficulty dragging the blonde blob- he was heavy! "Dammit, Sai! Pull harder!"_

"_I'm trying to hag, dickless here weighs like an elephant." Sai retorted blandly, he gripped the back of the hyperactive ninja's shirt and pushed forward. Sakura sighed, finally they were getting somewhere. She was sorely tempted to use chakra and throw him over her shoulder, but she had other uses for her chakra- soon. _

_They had reached the bar, fifteen minutes later, with tears and sniffles being the latter. Sakura sighed, for probably the fifteenth time that day and plopped herself onto a bar stool, Naruto still in tow. _

"_We're taking shots and you are going to like it." Sakura growled at the quivering blonde. _

_Sai sat next to Naruto, to ensure that he will not leave the bar until he was properly stoned. They ordered three tequila shots, and watched with mirth as Naruto downed them. Sakura had preferred some whisky and Sai sober. Somebody needed to take them home. _

"_Sakura (hiccup) chan!" Naruto slurred, his eyes hazy._

"_Hm?" Sakura asked, she was monitoring her metabolism to break down the alcohol, so she wouldn't be so hammered as Naruto._

"_I think (hiccup) I'm going to ask (hiccup) Hinata-chan (hiccup) to marry me." Naruto hiccupped, his head lolled to the side. _

_Sakura's eyes widened, "Really?"_

"_Mmhm." _

_Sakura laughed and smiled so brilliantly, that even Sai was slightly astounded. She was just so happy for her brother, he finally had the chance to be happy. She drank her drink, relishing the way it burned in the back of her throat. "Alright, but I get to be the maid of honor!" _

_Naruto laughed and slumped against Sai, "Of course Sakura-chan, my sister always gets the best."_

_Sakura beamed, Naruto never called her sister to her face and she was just so _**happy**_ that she could only hug the blonde in contentment._

"_But then again, you were always were more of a mother to me than a sister."_

_Sakura decked him._

* * *

Sakura felt tears prickle at the sides of her eyes, dear lord she was going to miss her best friend's wedding. What kind of friend does that? She gripped the glass hard enough to have a sure grip but not hard enough to crack the fragile crystal. She grimaced as she swallowed the bitter liquid, the burn her throat was enough to make her wobble.

She felt light. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her feel so uncaring, she didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted to drink till she couldn't think anymore.

'_Stupid Minato, making me feel all guilty. Stupid Stone, sending me back to the freakin' past. Stupid Hokage, for making my life hell. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Sakura could never catch a break. Suddenly the chair next to her became occupied, she didn't bother to look at who it was before glaring at the bartender for another drink. The person next to her reeked of drugs and something oily, it made her stomach churn.

"Hey sweet cheeks, c'mere often?"

Oh _fabulous_, the talking drug addict was trying to hit on her. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Not after today I will."

"Oh, feisty!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, stupid man could not take a hint. She usually never had a problem going to the bar, but that's probably because her boys were monitoring her twenty-four seven.

"How about you come back to my place for some fun?"

She didn't have to turn around to know that the man was without a doubt unattractive. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine, right here."

"Don't be like that, sugar." Her eyebrow, twitched, unattractive was right. Anyone who would even think of calling her "sugar" was unappealing.

Sakura could see from the corner of her eye that he tried to make a grab for her shoulder, but then a tanned hand caught his in a tight grip. She _knew _that hand. Said hand tightened around the pig's wrist, Sakura could hear the bones grinding. This was the signal for her to look up, well that is if she didn't want things to get messy.

Sakura blinked, perhaps the alcohol was starting to affect her brain rather than her body, because she was pretty sure that this really _can't_ be Minato in a bar _with her of all people!_

His eyes was what really caught her attention. It wasn't the azure blue that she was used to, fluffy and soft and full of depth. His eyes were a harsh stormy blue, almost a dark purple, the pupil dilated until the backdrops faded into a soft grey. His brows furrowed and his jaw lay taut with exertion. His look was positively _murderous_.

Sakura swallowed, thankfully his rage was not directed towards her, but towards the pervert on her right.

The bones started to crack and the man howled in pain before ripping his hand from the shinobi's grasp. The pervert had the audacity to be irritated, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Minato stayed silent, his eyes narrowed. Fury was painted quite messily on his face. The bar had gone quiet. Sakura watched with doe eyes at the scene, she was about to open her mouth and say something quite rude to the pervert albeit the blonde had beaten her to it.

"What are _you_ doing?" His voice was cold and icy like snow. Sakura's brain turned to a blank, she suddenly wished she wasn't intoxicated, her perception was just as bad as Naruto's IQ.

"What does it look like, this sexy piece-"His words were cut off with a loud splash and then a shatter. Apparently Sakura had enough acuity in her subconscious mind to smash her glass into the bastard's face.

Sakura tched, and promptly stood up on her feet. She swayed slightly, but a steady hand clutched her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, because this time she _knew_ who it was. "I'm not a piece of meat, choose you words carefully, jackass."

The said bastard turned a furious red and reached to grab her _again_, but seemingly one _broken_ hand wasn't good enough from him. "You _little bitch-_"

Minato grabbed his hand a pushed his face first against the wall, his arm was twisted horribly, Minato leaned to the man's ear, his voice dark and commanding, "You will _not_ touch her." He pressed the man's hand against the base of his spine. "If I see you within a hundred meter radius of her- _I will rip you apart."_

'**Holy shit.'** Sakura's inner decided to pop into her drunken mind causing Sakura to blink rapidly, was she dreaming or did her _friendly and golden shinobi _just threaten someone?

Not waiting for a reply, Minato released his grip and didn't bother to watch as the man slid limp against the wall. Before Sakura can think, he grabbed the back of her knees, one of his hands supported her lower back and the other curled around her knees. "We're going home."

The bastard left no room for disagreement. He left the bar, Sakura in tow and her wits somewhere in the back of her mind. Sakura hadn't used her chakra to speed up her metabolism of the alcohol, because she really wanted to drown herself in alcohol. Deciding that this will probably save her some humiliation, she started the chakra process. It took a few seconds, but most of the alcohol was breaking down as her mind started to see some clarity.

The night was cool and the wind nipped at her skin, but Minato's warmth was compensating for her lack of clothes- namely her skirt. He was walking slowly, why was he walking slowly? Sakura's head laid against Minato's broad chest, her head slowly clearing. Since she lost most of her chakra during her mission and didn't have enough time to replenish, she could only metabolize a few cups- her liver would have to do the rest.

"Minato walk faster, its cold!" Sakura whined, her brain may have been a bit more insightful then it was before, but her speech was sorely neglected.

He rose a fair brow at her flushed cheeks and hazy emerald orbs, perhaps she was a bit more stoned then she let on. After her little episode earlier, did she really think that he wouldn't think any different of her?

"So?"

Sakura twitched, she huffed and decided that it was better to ignore him. The heat that was practically radiating off of him, was turning her dizzy, it would be _so so nice_ to fall asleep to his warmth, but this was Minato, she was just as vulnerable to him as she was to the people around here.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She mumbled, her eyelids were drooping, being the stubborn woman she is- she fought for her consciousness.

"Do you hate the Leaf?"

"No." She almost sighed, he smelt so _good_- like a warm summer rain and something sweet maybe it was cinnamon.

"Were you born in Leaf?"

"Mmhm."

She was intoxicated and it they did say that _drunken words were sober's thoughts_. So obviously Minato had to put that to good use.

"Then why do you act so reserved?" Minato asked quietly, he didn't want to be suspicious of her, he really wanted to trust her.

Sakura sighed, "When I left Konoha for a mission and came back the people I grew up with weren't there, I was a little sad. I have a best friend, y'know he kinda looks like you." She smiled sadly, "But he's not here anymore. And it hurts knowing that your friends are not here any longer, but when I look at the village I see them- even if I can't touch them I know they're here."

Sakura was telling two sides of the story, not a lie, but not the complete truth.

Minato was silent, he noticed the depth in her glossy jade orbs, and her mind was travelling. "And Orochimaru-san?"

Sakura stiffened in his arms, her body taut with anger, "Orochimaru tried to kill one of my friends." Mentally, not physically- but Sakura was too far gone in her emotions to release that piece of information.

This time Minato stopped walking and went still. His eyes widened, because the honesty and hatred that dripped off her words were reliable enough. That would have to mean there was treason going on within the village, Minato knew long enough that Sakura was a very loyal person. If what she said was true, then he would go to the Hokage first thing in the morning.

He asked cautiously, "Your best friend?"

Sakura looked like she was going to cry, the inconsolable look and the way her lip was quivering, it made his heart ache. "Something like that." And then she smiled, even if it was forced, she refused to let her tears fall.

Sakura shivered, when a particularly hard gust of wind blew against her skin. Noticing quickly, Minato pulled her closed to him and walked faster back to his apartment. "Let's go home."

Sakura smiled against his neck.

_Home_.

She liked the sound of that.

* * *

The sound of her alarm clock ringing, was enough for Sakura to let out a soft cry. She smashed the annoying object with her right arm. Her head was _pounding_, her eyes were probably _blood-shot_, and she felt her bladder was going to _explode_.

She needed coffee, fast and strong.

She dragged herself off the bed and walked grumpily to the bathroom, when she saw her reflection in the mirror and nearly screamed.

Her skin looked like it had been bleached, her eyes bloodshot and the dark purple rings around her eye socket were not pretty. But what really got her attention was the clothes, she didn't remember changing. It was a long white button up shirt, sleeved and collared. It like an ordinary dress shirt but the smell is what caught her attention.

Curiously she grabbed the collar and inhaled it- _and what she smelt nearly left her on her knees._ It was a heady combination of the aftermath of a warm summer rain and sweet vanilla with a hint of spice. Cinnamon maybe.

Vaguely Sakura remembered that it smelt familiar, she scratched her head. Where had she smelled this before? Like a flash, her mind raked up the picture of her leaning against Minato's neck. Sakura's face burned a bright red, the past few days has been a freaking rollercoaster! She had gone angry to sappy to cold and then to embarrassment.

This was _so_ not healthy!

But then her brain then processed that this was _Minato's _shirt! Did he change her? Did he peek? Sakura shook her head vigorously, nope this was Minato she was thinking about- _he is not dishonorable_.

Swallowing her fear she walked into the kitchen. Her feet lightly padded the floor, sea-foam orbs glanced up to see Minato pouring a cup of coffee. He handed her the cup and some painkillers. "Drink."

Obediently she sipped her coffee and swallowed the pills. It was quiet and Sakura refused to flinch under Minato's stare, why was he even looking at her. Wasn't he supposed to be ignoring her? When she didn't say anything nor acknowledge his presence he said, "I would have made you breakfast, but we didn't exactly have time… to go grocery shopping."

This time Sakura did look up, her lips quirked. Did he seriously say that he was going to make her breakfast? She clearly remembered that he lived off of fast food, where would he learn to cook? Sakura gripped the mug tighter, maybe it was a peace offering. She drank the last bit of her coffee before looking warily at him, "Guess we have to go shopping, then."

This time Minato _truly_ smiled.

* * *

"Gross, who eats Brussels sprouts?" Minato asked, his nose twisted in disgust.

"People who like Brussels sprouts, obviously." She rolled her eyes. She grabbed a carton of milk, some soybeans that were begging her to be taken and some soy sauce. She needed to restock the empty pantry and refrigerator.

"I would have _never_ guessed." His tone was dry.

"Then don't ask stupid questions." She retorted before throwing pack of rice, which landed quite nicely into his gut.

"What the hell, Sakura." Minato groaned.

"Make yourself useful, Blondie." Sakura bit out, they were now back to the insults. She bit her tongue in realization, the twit had never seen her fight! He doesn't know of her strength, but she had to keep a straight face- because the expression that he'll have when he does see it will be _priceless_.

"I'm going to grab the tofu, do you want to stay-"

"Got it!" He grinned and tossed her the package.

Sakura blinked, "How did you-"

"Is that all we need?" He grabbed the two carts and walked toward the cashier, he raised a brow at the baffled pinkette. Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it shut. She frowned and furrow her brows, what the hell.

Wordlessly, she grabbed a box of green tea down the aisle and threw it into the cart. "Yeah, that's it."

He nodded and went to check out, Sakura behind him. When he finished paying for the groceries, Sakura already took half and was walking out of the store. Minato watched as she walked calmly, no limp, nor protest. The fiery kunoichi was very independent and prideful.

He liked that.

"You know you could have waited for me." Minato said casually, easily catching up to her soft pace.

"Yeah, but I knew you'd catch up." Sakura said before adding, "By the way how did you know I was at the bar?" That question was bothering her for some time now, she didn't know whether to voice it or not. But curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Well," He gave a thoughtful look before continuing, "I knew that since you were in a bad mood after leaving the Hokage, and that you were also very irritated, you were bound to do something reckless." He smiled softly when he saw Sakura wrinkle her nose in annoyance. "So, I followed you."

"You _stalker_!"

"Hey, it's not like a do it on regular basis!"

"You might as well, what if I wanted to be alone? Huh?" Sakura growled back, her anger coming back in frightening waves.

When Minato got angry he doesn't act reckless, or voice his anger like Sakura does. He stays calm and rational. But his voice would be black and frigid, "Leave you alone for what, _Sakura_. Tell _me_."

She did not like what his tone, _not at all_.

When Sakura didn't answer he continued, "Would you rather me leave you to that _dog_? Hm? Because all he wanted to do was _fuck_ you."

Sakura flinched, she wasn't used to that type of language Minato was using. He usually refrained from swearing, but when he did use profanity it seemed _crude_. They weren't walking anymore, he was standing in the middle of the street, looking straight into her endless sea green orbs.

"To want to run his hands through your soft rosy pink hair, to have his eyes gazing into your endless forest green- drowning in its depth, to settle himself between your smooth thighs and have your lips red-crying _his_ name." His voice was hypnotic, but Sakura could not bring herself to flush at his oh-so-explicit description.

Her eyes dilated, the green rings turned glossy as she listened to his words. "He will _not_ have that pleasure, not ever. Not as long as I live."

The grocery bags were long now forgotten, his left hand grasped the back of her nape, and his right hand drew feather-light circles on her back. "Do you know _why_, _Sakura_? Do you know _why_ he will never touch like that?"

Her mouth was dry, she could not find enough brain cells to wet her lips, moreover speak. She gazed helplessly into his burning, bright _blue blue_ orbs, she felt as if they were going to swallow her whole. "Because you're _mine_."

And with that, he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

Hehehehehe, I am so _evil_. It's a cliffy! This was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I did my best with this one, so heh. An early update for my exams have ended!

_**Please Review!**_


	5. F i r e

_Drugs, suck it up_

_Like Vanilla Icies_

_Don't treat me rough,_

_Treat me really nicely_

_Decorate my neck_

_Diamantes Icies_

_:.`.:`.:`.:`_

_.:``:._

_:.`:.`:.`_

_.:``:._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

This was a physical attack. Hot and meticulous assault. The second his lips touched hers, her mind went blank. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe- she was just _there_. But _then,_ his hand that was making lazy circles on her back, moved to the sweet indent of her waist and he softly dug his hand into the pliant flesh. Sakura whimpered and unconsciously she arched her back, her chest pressed tightly against his. His hand that was pressed against her neck slid up tangle his fingers in her pink mane, his thumb stroking the sensitive flesh behind her ear.

Sakura trembled.

She was trying so hard to resist, the heat, his smell, and _God his taste_ clouded her mind. Finally, she felt his teeth catch her lower lip and her senses flared hot white. Then she snapped. She grabbed the base of his neck and slammed his lips harder against hers. She responded eagerly, her tongue tracing the shape of his lips.

Minato did not expect for Sakura to kiss him back, he thought that she would inflict some type of bodily harm on him- but instead she froze and when he caught her lip, she _moved_. If she hadn't responded with that much _passion_, if she hadn't shown him how much _fire_ and _desire_ she had, he may have accepted her rejection.

Feeling the need for air, Minato pulled apart slowly and gave her one soft peck on her lips. He breathed hard, his eyes burned with desire for the pinkette, his forehead fell against hers and tightened his grip onto the weakened kunoichi.

Sakura's knees buckled, her head was spinning. _No one_ have ever kissed her like _that_. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes cloudy with longing and she felt hot- _too hot_. Like the sun was burning into her veins, affecting her brain like poison and searing into her skin like molten lava. She fluttered eyelids open- when had she closed them? Two scorching blue eyes, half-lidded, stared back at her, smoldering and heated. His lashes brushed the sides of her cheekbones, she could smell his sweet breath like a warm breeze and for once Sakura was happy.

But this was _wrong_.

_This was not supposed to happen! _

Her rational side started to kick into drive, what the _hell_ did she just do? She blinked those green eyes of hers and then instantaneously her face turned a crimson red. Her mouth fumbled for words, but her motor skills decided that this was a _fine_ time to stop working.

'_Holy shit, what just happened?'_

'**You were just mouth-raped and you **_**enjoyed**_** it.' **Came Inner's snarky reply.

Sakura did what she thought was best at that particular moment, and made herself disappear.

Minato blinked his eyes rapidly as a poof of smoke was left in his arms rather than the kunoichi he had just kissed senseless. The blonde was completely stupefied, did she really just disappear? She couldn't make this possible worst for herself, but she had succeeded in the impossible. Now they _have_ to talk, and _who the hell did she think she was to leave him with the groceries_.

His mood had turned form annoyed to mischievous in a split second, as his new found revelation made way.

_Minato was going to enjoy playing cat and mouse_.

* * *

Sakura slid against the tree in Training Ground Four, unable to catch her breath. The strange turn of events had spun her world out of control, not to _mention_ how fast it had happened too. The way her heart raced when he kissed her, the way he was so deliberate in his touches, the way he _tasted_ on her tongue- and Sakura shook her head furiously.

_Why was she still thinking about it?_

Sakura whimpered and fell face first onto the grass, it took _one_, just _one_ measly little kiss and her rational thoughts were obliterated. She heard soft crunching of the grass and stiffened. There was more than one person on the training grounds with her, judging from there less than average chakra reserves- they had to be Minato's Genin students, which means that Kakashi was there too.

"Um, Sakura-sensei… I was wondering when you were going to teach me the medical nin-jutsus?" Rin asked, she crouched over the pinkette's fallen form. Obito looked over at Kakashi confused, what was she doing on the ground?

Sakura sighed in relief, maybe there was something she could do to distract herself. She sat up quickly and crossed her legs. She motioned for Rin to sit opposite of her. She looked to the boys that were watching the girls curiously, "We need a volunteer!"

Obviously Obito volunteered, "Me! What do I have to do?"

Sakura looked to her west, "Go catch a fish from the river and bring it here." As soon as the words left her mouth, he vanished.

Rin frowned, she was supposed to learn how to knit cells and bones. What's a fish supposed to do? Sakura quickly catching on to her confusion smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll understand."

After 20 painstakingly long minutes, Obito came back, full drenched, bruises on his knuckles and fingers and minor scrapes on his knees.

"What did you do, wrestle the fish?" Sakura asked incredulous.

Obito looked sheepish, "Well, it didn't go down without a fight."

Sakura and Rin laughed. Obito acted so much like Naruto, Kakashi could have passed for a Sasuke and Rin was her. It was so nostalgic, it was refreshing. She wiped her tears and smiled. She grabbed the fish that was wiggling in Obito's hand and slashed it down the middle with a kunai.

She placed the fish in front of Rin and began her lesson. "Your first lesson is to heal the fish."

Rin blinked.

Sakura continued without noticing, "Fish and human anatomy are very different, yet similar. See the fish's spine is like a human's, it has ribs, and it has a muscular, circulatory and skeletal system. When you heal something with chakra, the chakra speeds up the healing process. Surely you did not think that humans are the only being you can heal?" Sakura raised a pale pink brow.

Rin looked abashed.

"The first lesson is to heal the fish." Sakura nodded her head and put her left hand on top of her right in a V motion, "Focus your chakra like this, don't put too much and do not put too little. Yes, that's it, concentrate on the precision." A glow emitted from Sakura's hand and Rin followed suit, struggling on keeping the chakra stable.

"Press the chakra against the fish, and try to focus the chakra on knitting the cells back together. Knitting flesh with chakra is difficult, is you pour too much chakra into the cells you could burst the organelles- rendering the cells impaired."

Rin nodded, sweat beaded at her forehead. "I understand."

Sakura sighed and leaned against the tree. Rin would take a while, the chakra emerging from her hands wasn't green like hers, and it was a pale blue. Her chakra was a water type, it would be slightly harder for her to heal the fish, because of her water type chakra and the fact that the fish _lives_ in the water, it would cancel out the effects. It would heal slowly.

Her senses tingled, following her instincts she moved to the left and a kunai embedded itself into the tree bark where her head was once was. Sakura glanced at the kunai, it looked much heavier than the average kunai and it had a seal on the end. She narrowed her eyes, she's seen that seal in the textbooks in the Konoha library. But that was before she was sucked into the past.

"You seem quite interested in my kunai." A honey-colored voice whispered in her ear, the tips of his lips pressed against the hypersensitive shell of her ear. She shrieked and jumped toward Rin in surprise.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura screeched, as she put a hand on her rapidly beating heart. This organ was beating way too fast, too many times for her liking. "How did you get here so fast?"

Minato quirked a brow, "I'm just that _good_."

Sakura gritted her teeth, oh yes he _is_ a self-righteous _ass_.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kakashi finally spoke as he walked to Sakura's crouched form near Rin.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She retorted back, before adding, "Don't crowd, Rin. She needs to concentrate."

Kakashi raised his hands in protest as he backed away from the females, and went to stand next Obito. Minato watched as Rin's glowing blue palms work over the fish. His eyes softened as Sakura made a few pointers to his student, Rin has really came a long way. "I appreciate you helping Rin, Sakura."

Sakura nervously tucked a strand of her pink hair behind ear, she replied quickly, "No problem."

She looked everywhere but him, she wanted to pretend nothing happened, that he never kissed her, that she did not feel anything, and that she hated the way his lips felt on hers, that she never wanted it to happen, but Minato would have none of it.

"Neh, Sakura-sensei… you know, we have never seen you fight." Obito finally asked, the question had been killing him all the day. Ever since her foot crushed the Earth, they had only seen a sample of her strength.

"Oh?" Sakura raised a brow before grinning, "Don't you guys like surprises?"

He whined, "But Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ok Rin, stop. The most important thing when you're healing someone is not to use all of your chakra or you will have chakra exhaustion." She wrinkled her nose, "Trust me it's not a fun experience."

Rin nodded, the back of her eyes were slightly glazed. She leant back against the tree, her breathing was labored. "That's true, we have never seen you fight."

Sakura frowned, "What is with you guys today?"

"Curiosity?" Kakashi threw in helpfully.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Curiosity killed the cat, but where human beings are concerned, the only thing a healthy curiosity can kill is ignorance." Minato added, his fingers circled his kunai, spinning it and spinning it from ellipses to circles and then back again.

Sakura glared at him.

"Let's spar." He suggested, he walked toward the middle field, his hands stuffed in his shinobi pants.

Sakura's eyes widened, not _this_ was something she wasn't so sure about. Her abilities were kept in the dark for a reason, she was the successor of Tsunade- she could shred the training grounds without meaning to.

"Are you scared, Sakura?" He purred, he was taunting her and if he had a tail it would be swinging coyly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just don't want to heal you later." She bit out, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Obito call, he waved excitedly, "Kick his ass!"

"Obito, language!" Rin called out, smacking his chest.

Sakura guffawed, it was Team Seven all over again. Maybe she was rubbing too much on Obito, he was starting to swear like her. Rin too, she was now assorting to physical violence.

"You're a bad influence on my team." Minato shook his head.

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Well, you're pretty crappy teacher."

"Oh? Prove me wrong then." He challenged, in the blink of an eye he had her pinned down to a tree, his golden hair brushing the sides of her cheekbones. He looked positively predatory, he brought a hand to her neck, his thumb searching for her pulse.

Sakura refused to shiver, _this man is dangerous_.

"_Sakura_."

She mentally shook her head, _'Dammit, stop saying my name like that!'_

'**He sounds like he wants to eat us.'**

His voice sounded like sweet sweet honey and milk, he rubbed the vein on her neck that curved underneath her jawbone in a sweet caress, and she felt like her insides melted. "_Sakura."_

_There. _

Sakura snapped her right fist back and let her fist fly forward, she head a satisfying crack as he flew backwards. He widened his stance to stop himself from falling backwards from the impact. He crouched forward his hand pressed flat against the ground and his other midair- trying to keep his balance.

He grinned, slow and full of mischief.

Minato looked _feral_.

_And just like that the game began, where he was the cat and she was his toy, the mouse._

She grabbed her spare leather gloves that was in her back pouch and slipped it on. Deliberately she held out her pointer finger, held it in front of her and curled it in a come-hither movement.

_Catch me if you can_.

She disappeared into the trees, Minato was hot on her trail. She felt his chakra shift behind her, carefully she maneuvered herself into the tree branched, using her left leg to hook under the branch and swing in the opposite direction. She grabbed three kunais and deflected his kunais that were stuck on the trunks of the trees.

She assumed that the kunais had something to do with his movement and how quickly he moved.

_He was faster than Sasuke_.

"Very clever, _sweetheart_." Minato praised, behind her, his hot breath made the fine hair on her neck raise, however Sakura was anticipating his movement, she summoned her chakra into a ball and nicked his shin bone. He wasn't close enough for it to be a direct blow, but it grazed the skin- bruising it.

"_Shut up_." She hissed, her hands formed a few seals and instantly she disappeared in swirl of burning leaves. She hid behind a tree, concealing her chakra, she bit her lip. She needed a plan, fast. If she used her strength, then he would know that she learnt it from Tsunade and that would bring _a lot_ more questions.

Minato could manipulate his speed, so if he couldn't see her- he can't catch her. Sakura grinned, as an idea formulated in her mind. She twisted her feet onto the ground, making sure she got a good grip on the Earth and whispered inaudibly, "_Earth Style: Under Siege._"

Sakura disappeared into the ground.

Minato could not feel her presence, his eyes narrowed- just what was she playing at? The wind bristled softly, his golden hair moved waywardly. Rin, Kakashi and Obito waited anxiously for the pinkette to appear.

_Then_, there was hand at his ankle and before he could activate the seal to his kunai, the hand pulled him down _hard_. He was knee deep into the earth, and the pink haired ninja emerged from the ground and used a chakra scalpel to disable his left arm- before he freed himself from the Earth.

It was a modified jutsu of Kakashi's Head Hunter Jutsu and Sasuke's Lion Barrage. She picked and plucked, creating an undetected attack. She _would not_ be beneath her boys, she rose to the ranks just as they had.

Sakura grinned, she went to grip his free arm and pin him to the ground. He smirked and gripped her left arm towards him and in defense Sakura used the weight of her body to throw him off momentum and used her unused hand the smash the ground as if it were made of Paper Mache.

"Oops." The amount of destruction she caused made her and him jump back in defense. Minato's eyes widened, and then he realized that she was holding back. If her full force hit him, and he _knows_ that he may just give her a free hit- that she would have obliterated him.

Using his distraction as an advantage, she pulled a Naruto and charged head on. Minato flipped backwards and dodged her fist. Hit, dodge, kick, block, and repeat. It was a cycle. Finally, he caught her wrist and pushed her backwards.

Sakura grinned wildly, he wasn't like Naruto. He won't hold back, he'll push her to her limits, he'll hit her so it can _hurt_ and that is _exactly_ what she wanted. She formed a few seals, and whispered. "_Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu."_

Another copy of Sasuke's jutsu, except she stole this one from the Uchiha library. Her idiot teammate wasn't smart enough to burn it when he defected from Konoha. The fireballs came like shurikens, unpredictable and fast.

"Awesome she's a fire type!" She heard Obito exclaim in the background.

Minato called his infinity for his wind chakra to deflect the fire, but she had twisted the jutsu a bit. The wind would make the fire bigger, Minato quickly noticing this, he jumped into the air as the fire damaged the trees.

"Wow." Minato whistled as the tree beneath him crumbled into ash.

She smiled innocently, "Don't play with fire, _you_ _will get burnt." _

Minato threw his head back and laughed. The sound sizzled down her spine, as heat churned in her stomach, "_Oh Sakura_."

She gripped the tree behind her and flung at Minato, it uprooted and the poor shrub was flying into the sun. Minato disappeared in a Yellow Flash, she felt his lips pressed against her bare neck his kunai in front of her jugular. "_Yield_."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, he was toying with her. Like a kid picking his food, deciding whether he should eat it or not.

'_It's time to end this!'_

"Like hell." She spread her legs apart as she did a full split, the kunai disappearing from her throat, she grasped his damaged shin bone and pulled him down.

Sakura grasped his kunai and struggled to pin the oaf. She took his kunai and pressed it against his neck. "Now, _yield_."

Minato looked haughtily at her, "You know I always liked a woman on top."

The tips of her ears burnt red, she _knew,_ that asshole would a make a perverted comment. She just _knew_ it! He leant back one arm crossed behind his neck, he shifted their weight so she was sitting on his pelvis and not on a _specific body part_.

"I said, _yield you dumbass_!" Sakura shrieked, pressing his kunai against his neck.

"Why should I?" He asked lazily, he lifted his good arm from behind his head, ran his thumb against her lower lip. Sakura felt her nerves twitch in her lip.

"Because you are at my mercy."

"Quite the other way around." He smirked.

"You are done, Sakura-sensei." Rin sighed sadly. The duo had almost forgotten about the three children in the background.

"What."

"Minato-sensei uses the Hiraishin jutsu. If his kunai has the Hiraishin seal then Minato can transfer to that specific location in the blink of an eye." Kakashi explained, Sakura's eyes widened.

'_The only person who can use the Hiraishin jutsu is the Fourth Hokage!'_

'**Awesome job, Outer. Not only have you snogged the most drool-worthy shinobi in Konoha, but it happens to be the, to-be Fourth Hokage.' Inner cackled.**

"So, _Sakura_. Whose kunai are you holding against my neck?" Minato asked his hand had moved from her lips to wrap around her waist.

"Yours." Sakura said horrified at this piece of information that Kakashi had informed her about.

"And what does that kunai do, specifically if I activate the seal?" He drew small circles on her soft skin.

"You can transport yourself, within a blink of an eye." The color drained from her face, as he educated her.

"So what happens when I do this?" Minato activated the seal and literally went _through_ her body as if she were made of thin air. Her face met the grass and Minato lay on her back. She tried to move, but the jackass was heavy!

Sakura was sprawled onto the ground, her hands were pressed flat against the soft grass and she couldn't find the strength to lift her knees to sit up.

To Minato she looked beautiful. He had never fought someone who had so much _fire_ and _passion_. She kept catching him off guard, he had never been hit more than _once_ in a spar. Her chin had a small speck of dirt, there was a fine sheen of sweat that matted her hair and forehead and she _was still struggling_!

"You know, I think _I like you on your hands and knees._" Minato purred, his good arm moved slowly up her toned arm, till it clasped against her pair of wrists- like handcuffs.

"Well, I would like you better if your mouth was shoved in the dirt!" She cried out, still wiggling under him.

He used his teeth to graze the base of her neck, he heard her softly hiss at the pressure. "That wasn't nice, _sweetheart_."

"I don't care and _stop calling me that_!"

He clucked his tongue, he gently rearranged her limbs and forced her eyes to look at his. "I like you like this as well, completely at _my _mercy."

Sakura turned red at his innuendo, the bastard had the nerve to throw her words back into her face, she sputtered, "You were just at mine a minute ago!"

He will never get tired of her _fire_.

"Really?" His eyes gleamed a _bright bright_ blue, hot like fire and savage, she swallowed thickly- he was _far_ too attractive for her. "Remember when I said, _I liked a woman on top_?"

She nodded weakly.

He licked his lips, "Well, _I lied_."

She wiggled and stilled when he heard an inaudible gasp. She cracked his rib and disabled his arm, bruised his shinbone and he still had enough _power to pin her against the ground_! Sakura sighed, "C'mon let me heal you."

"You yield?"

"What the hell do you think, _let me heal you_, means?" She asked annoyed, she let out a much needed breath when the extra weight left her person.

Sakura assessed the damage before she decided to use her chakra to med him. First was his arms, she used chakra to connect the nerves back to his tendons and moved it slowly. Next was his shin, she rolled up his pants and used her cool chakra to probe the bruise until the skin turned a healthy pinkish color.

"Shirt off, now." Sakura commanded, her fingers snapped.

"Did she just order Minato-sensei to strip?" Obito asked flabbergasted, Rin thumped him on the head.

"She asked him to take off his _shirt_, not strip!"

Minato blinked.

"I do not want to waste my time, ripping your shirt off because you did not want to take it off." Her face burned at the insinuation, but she forced herself to remain professional.

Slowly he removed his shirt, Sakura took a quick and her mouth watered. Firm smooth skin, his pectoral muscles were firm and defined. He had small yet unnoticeable scars, proof that he was of shinobi skill. He had a strong abdomen that lead to his happy trail and a distinct V-Line.

'_Bad thoughts, Sakura! Dammit stop!'_

Sakura blinked and placed her chakra onto his ribs. She pressed hard so the bone mended correctly in place. He exhaled softly, his warm breath caressed her skin like a warm breeze.

"There done." Sakura said, the back of her eyes were glazed- mostly because her chakra was running low and she was exhausted. But she seemed not to notice, which means that she has done this on a regular basis.

Minato's eyes moved heatedly against her tired form, which meant she usually overworked herself. He assumed that she overworked herself at the hospital because she was a healer. He knew she was compassionate, _but this was pushing it_.

Swiftly he stood up and threw Sakura over his shoulder, he ignored her complaining, threats and promises of bodily harm and spoke to his team. "Keep training kids, Chunin exams are coming soon."

"Yes, sir!" They disappeared into the trees, looking for another training ground- that hopefully did not have a rocky terrain.

"Let's go sweetheart, you deserve some dinner." Minato said, running a hand down her back and walked to his favorite eatery.

"_I told you stop calling me that_!"

* * *

I apologize if the fighting scene sucked. On the _bright side_, we are almost up to one hundred reviews! I'm not that evil, so I updated this one quick!

_**Please Review!**_


	6. I t a c h i

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble_

_But I, I've got a war in my mind_

_So, I just ride, just ride_

_I just ride, just ride _

_:.`.:`.:`.:`_

_.:``:._

_:.`:.`:.`_

_.:``:._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Maybe she was going insane. It was plausible, she had been stuck in the past for a week and Minato does not seem to understand the words "_keep your hands to yourself, you blonde bastard_."

After her drunkard episode and _training_, Minato had been treating her_ differently_. He wasn't poking fun at her forehead anymore, he wasn't flirting shamelessly with her, he wasn't as sparkling as before and _he wasn't acting like Naruto_. Sakura had always compared Minato to Naruto. They were both blonde and bubbly. Maybe it was her conscious that was trying to make Minato appear as Naruto. Naruto, her surrogate brother. He was her best friend, they did everything together, and they could talk about anything. After Sasuke's defection from Konoha, they were forced to be close, but it wasn't unwanted.

Sakura missed Naruto terribly, she used Minato to fill the void of her blonde friend.

_But after the mission, everything had changed_.

Minato did not treat her the way he treated everyone else, it was weird. He seemed so much more _intense_ when he looked at her, or when he spoke to her. His voice was low and calm. And when he touched her, everything was calculating and deliberate- maybe anticipating her next move and using it to his advantage.

_And then he kissed her._

Sakura's face turned a bright red, the tips of her ears started to steam at the memory. Why, _oh why_ did he kiss her? She mentally shook her head that was not going to happen again. Not now, not _ever_. Maybe it was his jealousy speaking, she had known _many_ men whom act impulsively on jealousy.

Sakura thought dryly back to the days where her idiotic teammates would scare her dates away, she was slightly grateful. Those men had been handpicked by Ino, and they were just _boring_.

Sakura didn't think anything more of that, but what was more important was his _declaration_.

Her thoughts drifted back to yesterday;

_Her mouth was dry, she could not find enough brain cells to wet her lips, moreover speak. She gazed helplessly into his burning, bright __blue blue__ orbs, she felt as if they were going to swallow her whole. "Because you're __mine__."_

_And with that, he planted his lips on hers._

Sakura wanted to break his neck at his piggish display of behavior. He was so _annoying_. As if his male macho wasn't enough, he manhandled her on the training field. She _really_ didn't like the way he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She'll get him back, because **Sakura Haruno does not go down without a fight. **

As long as she's trapped here, she needed to do something.

Sakura was not one to sit around and wait for something to happen. She was a woman of action. First thing's first, she needed to see Konoha's underground library and get rid of Minato. He was stuck to her like glue and as much as she loved the company- he was becoming rather troublesome.

Now all she needed was a diversion.

Sakura walked out of the house and down the streets. She gave Minato five minutes before he could track her chakra signature and make an excuse to talk to her. She ran a hand threw her pink choppy hair and the fine hair on her neck prickled when she felt his breath against the crown of her head.

She jerked away jaggedly, "What?"

He laughed softly, "Is that how you greet someone?"

"Is that how _you_ greet someone?" Sakura threw back mockingly, she absolutely loathed how easily he could rile her up.

"Mm, just you." Minato smiled, he smiled that drool-worthy and panty-dropping smile. Sakura had never seen him smile like, like _that_. The glands on the back of her mouth started to salivate and she responded quickly, by swallowing thickly.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of looking for you." She said nonchalantly, as if his presence didn't bother her at all.

He raised a golden eyebrow, "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, the Hokage is looking for you." Sakura replied flatly, her eyes fixed on something that wasn't the Sun God that was looking down at her.

"He is?"

"That's what I said." Sakura said irritated, why couldn't he take her word for it?

He hm'd, and then looked curiously at her. Her pink hair was tousled messily and her green eyes were flickering emotions quickly as a movie switched scenes. Her nose was scrunched up in frustration and her brows were furrowed. She looked so _cute_ when her feathers were ruffled and so so _adorable_. Deciding to save her an aneurysm he replied with, "I guess I'll see you later, Sakura."

Sakura's breath hitched when he raised his hand towards her face, if he was going to kiss her again, his face would meet a light pole. Her fist surged with chakra and tensed as if they were going to land a blow. Minato's forefinger pressed gingerly against the crease of her forehead. He rubbed the soft skin until the crinkle disappeared against her fingertips. "You'll get wrinkles, sweetheart."

And then he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Sakura blinked, _what the hell_.

It finally sunk into her brain that Minato had left _without_ afflicting physical assault on her person. She pinched herself to get into reality. She shifted her head to the direction of the Hokage Tower, she had only so much time before Minato realized that the Hokage had _not_ called him to the Hokage Tower and that she had _lied_ to him.

Sakura took a mad dash to the Konoha's underground library. The entry to the Hokage Mountain had a secret stairway that ANBU had only use of, but she mused that many did not know of it since they had started using it after the Third Shinobi War and because that had not begun _yet_, it was empty. But she _knew_ that there was books in there, which could give her a clue about what to start now.

Her hands brushed the stone of the mountain, vines and leaves draped around the entrance of the stairway. Instead of making a right to the obvious entrance, she made a left and swiped the vinery from the old stone. Gently she pushed the door open and the light from the outside illuminated the room. Cautiously, Sakura closed the door and became aware of the dim light in the library. Her footsteps were light and grateful when her feet danced against the wooden floor. Her left ear twitched when she felt another chakra signature in the room, _no one_ should be in this room. But it kind of irked her when she knew whose chakra signature this was.

Sakura tilted her head against the corridor to see a little boy no more than four years old perched up against the wall, reading a book called, "Chakra Systems."

Sakura wanted to fall toward the floor in a deadpanned motion, Itachi Uchiha was the cutest child she has ever seen. It's a shame he was killed for all the wrong reasons- in the future that is.

"Um, how did you find this place?" Sakura broke the silence with a casual yet polite question.

Itachi looked up quite startled, he didn't expect for anyone to have found him, his hiding spot was fairly concealed. "I was hiding from my friend."

Sakura smothered a smile that was threatening to emerge from her lips. "Oh, but why?"

The little boy frowned, he looked disgruntled. "He wants to play in my mother's clothes."

Sakura this time couldn't hold back her chuckle, it just didn't seem right. The infamous Itachi Uchiha, the world's greatest fallen martyr, gentle and caring older brother, playing his mother's clothing.

Sakura blinked, she vaguely recalled the words of the stone tablet that lead her here. _'Fallen heroes, is this what the stone meant?'_

"Well, I won't tell him you were here."

He smiled softly, "My name is Itachi, who are you?"

"My name's Sakura." She paused to look at the surrounding books on the shelves, "What are you reading?" She glanced at the book feigning innocence, maybe there were some scrolls the past Hokage's had stuffed into the library that could give her a hint on what to do.

"Chakra control and its systems." He added hesitantly, "I wanted to become a medic, but my father wants me to enroll in ANBU." He said quietly, he looked solemn and his eyes drifted towards the lantern that hung against the wall. The boy was less than five and he was already thinking about ANBU!

"Neh, Itachi-chan." Sakura started off, she took a seat opposite of the little boy and smiled brightly. "How about I teach you to become a medical ninja."

He look wide-eyed at her, his tremulous eyes sparked with excitement, "Really?"

Sakura grinned, "Mmhm, but shhh!" She placed her forefinger against her lips in a 'shush' motion, "Let's keep this a secret, ok?"

Sakura's heart nearly melted when he smiled toothily at her, his dark black eyes glinted with a mischievous nature. His proud patrician features curved and his baby features made her want to squeal and smother him into her arms.

_And it was at this moment that Sakura vowed to protect this beautiful, special little boy_.

The library had its funny was of pointing Sakura into the right direction, or rather shoving that particular person into her life. Fate was really being a pain in the ass. She couldn't kill the snake bastard, because the prick has to kill the third for Tsunade to come in and then… and then, what about Minato? Where would he come in? Last time she checked, fourth comes before the fifth.

The question was now whether to kill Orochimaru or not. Hiruzen appoints Minato as the Fourth Hokage before the Third Shinobi War, then sealing the Kurama into Naruto- thus taking his own life in the process.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, she refused to have Minato sacrifice himself to seal the fox inside Naruto. Danzo, she knew had to be taken out. But she already had opened her big mouth that Orochimaru was betraying the country, she pursed her lips.

When Sakura was searching through the Hokage's files, she learned that Orochimaru had been part of ANBU Root, which was under Danzo's control. However she knew that Orochimaru had begun conducting experiments outside of Konoha which was also very much illegal.

So the plan was, take out Danzo, stopping the Uchiha massacre and protect the Kurama. She smiled fondly at the wandering Uchiha heir, and _of course_ protect her precious people. But that means she would have to look for the Kyuubi, and who the _hell_ knows whom the Kyuubi is?

Sakura deadpanned, one problem on top of the other.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Itachi asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Itachi." She beamed bright and sparkling.

Itachi frowned, "I'm not pretty."

"You're not?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Then what are you?"

Itachi looked perplexed, almost as if he didn't know what to say and it was very rare for the Uchiha genius to be speechless. Sakura was trying terribly hard to not laugh, but it was pretty damn hard not to give into that temptation. "I'm an Uchiha."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means I'm an Uchiha."

"Last time I checked, 'Uchiha' was not in the dictionary." Sakura giggled, and then ruffled his long messy locks.

He mumbled and then continued finishing his book. Gently, Sakura pried the book away from his needy hands and pulled him towards her. His back was pressed against the soft flush of her chest, his feet brushed the sides of her inner knees and her chin was tucked neatly against his mop of long hair.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura didn't need to face him, to know that he was blushing. Instead, she placed her palms in front of him and turned them till they faced the ceiling. Instantly her green healing chakra emerged onto her hands.

"Lesson Number One, chakra is not the most important tool when healing." Sakura explained a smile twitching on her lips, when looked in awe at her glowing palms. "When healing, you must be able to use other resources…"

* * *

Sakura peered from the old rusted building of Ichiruka, her jade orbs narrowed cautiously, if there was any sign of gold and tan, she would run, and run _fast_. No doubt Minato would kill her for lying to him, she practically lived with the man- but if she got to the house quick enough and fell asleep, she'd be interrogated in the morning and hopefully, by then he'd cool off.

"Sakura-chan!"

She jumped a foot in the air and nearly shrieked. Her heart lodged into her chest and sped erratically, before calming in record time when she realized whose voice it was. "Kushina-san."

She grinned, bright and wide. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Minato." Sakura replied deadly, she was thankful that her chakra remained concealed when the redhead had decided to sneak up on her.

"Did you do something?" She rose a brow.

Sakura's tongue twisted, "I may have lied to him… to get away from him."

"You lied to Minato?" She asked scandalized and then whistled low, "You're a goner."

This time Sakura rose a brow, "And how am I goner?"

"Minato doesn't go well with people who lie to him."

Shards of guilt churned in the pinkette's stomach, she didn't like lying to Minato. She knew eventually that he will figure out the truth, the _whole_ truth, but for now she would try to keep that situation discreet as possible. Sakura ran hand threw her short locks and looked up into the sky. This really was a pain.

"He'll get over it." She grumbled, her head snapping back to face Kushina, she crossed her arms underneath her chest.

Kushina shook her head, "You wanna get a drink?"

Sakura shrugged, "Sure, why the hell not."

X

It was nice to have a girlfriend around, Kushina had proved herself to have an Ino-personality, but just with a dash of Temari. The badass risqué was what made Sakura latch onto her immediately, _she was amazing_. She knew it would hurt to leave her behind when she got back home, but what the hell. It's not like it wasn't going to hurt when she _did_ leave, why not. Add more fuel to the flames.

"Neh, Sakura-chaaaan." Kushina whined, her hands shook Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura wasn't drunk, but she wasn't sober. She was perfectly alert, but still intoxicated enough to feel like she was floating. However, her drunken mind wasn't quite sharp enough to recognize the small shock of blonde hair in the bar. "Mm?"

"When did you have your first kiss?"

"I was fifteen." Sakura replied shortly, her fingers thrummed against the wooden table. She chuckled when Kushina decided that the glass of the window was made from a fairy. "Oh, who was he?"

"He was very important." Sakura answered vaguely.

"Sakura-chan! Give me some details!" Kushina pouted, her personality oddly reminded her of Naruto and maybe Ino mixed together.

She laughed, "Ok, ok. He had red hair and green eyes. He was very strong and a very important political leader."

Kushina frowned, "Was he old?"

Sakura snorted, "No, he's our age."

"And?" Kushina pressed, her fingers crossed against her chin.

She sighed, "I was on a mission with my team, and he was kidnapped. I saved his brother and him. So the last night we stayed, I was sitting at the balcony and he came…"

...

_The night was dark and the wind blew chilly gusts. The balcony, wasn't really a balcony- it was the roof top of the Kazekage tower. The mission had been long, stressful and weary. After Chiyo-sama had died and sacrificed herself for Gaara. Sakura became strangely empty, saving someone's life was different, but when sacrificing yourself for someone else, it was heart-wrenching. She watched as Chiyo preformed the forbidden jutsu and gave her life in return for his. It wasn't something she would like to see again. _

"_Can't sleep?" A voice asked, she silently applauded herself for not flinching at the warm tone. In nonchalance, she turned her slightly to acknowledge his presence. _

"_Kazekage-sama." _

_He frowned, and even though she could not see his face, she felt it. "Gaara."_

_Sakura's head shot up as he took a seat next to her, she had no reason to be tense, but the faint prickle of heat that teased her senses, sent her nerves on edge. "What?"_

"_My name is Gaara."_

_This time she frowned, "I know what your name is Kazekage-sama-"_

"_I would prefer your use my given name. You are one of Naruto's precious people, therefore you are one of mine now. You have no right to use formalities with me now." He answered, his tone soft and hesitant. _

_Sakura's eyes were green and burning with shock, swallowing thickly she retaliated quickly, "Of course, Gaara."_

"_But you have not answered my question."_

_Sakura was confused, her brows furrowed, "Question- Oh! You mean, um no- I was just was looking at the stars. It's just that I don't really see them in Konoha."_

"_Aa."_

_Sakura's eyebrow twitched, she honestly hope that he hadn't picked up of any of Sasuke's stupid inhuman and gibberish words. _

"_Thank you, for saving my brother." He said quietly, his tone was warm and grateful._

"_You're welcome." Her voice equally as quiet. After the Shukaku was extracted from Gaara, Sakura noticed that the redhead been calmer and much more at ease. Vaguely, she remembered when Gaara had almost killed her, but now, she was certain that he would not be capable of doing it again. _

"_Sakura." Her breath hitched when she heard her name being called, it was so much different from the blank Haruno. It was said in an almost shy, soft, timber coo. Carefully, Sakura turned her head and was momentarily surprised when she felt her lips brush his. She wanted to jerk away, stammer and then apologize profusely- but she was paralyzed. _

_His lips were so soft, he pressed them gingerly against her pink ones, probing and molding the soft fleshy appendage with hers. He tasted sweet, like bitter tea and sweet dango. Sakura's mind went numb and she didn't remember responding to the kiss because as soon as it happened, it ended. _

_His green orbs burned into hers, "__**That**__, is how you say you're welcome."_

_..._

"He was an amazing kisser." Sakura said thoughtfully, it had been a while since that happened. But she couldn't expect a relationship out of that, he lived in Suna and her in Konoha- _and it would never work out_.

"Sakura~"

"Huh?" Sakura asked blinking out of her memory, Kushina's face met the table.

"Sakura, what did he taste like?"

Sakura turned a bright red, "K-Kushina, I don't think-"

"I wanna know!" She whined, her words were muffled by the wooden table.

"Um, he tasted kind of sweet, like tea and sugar-"

"Meh, how boring." Kushina grumbled, she looked at Sakura her, nose scrunched and face trying to vision the man she had described. "But he was hot, right."

"Definitely." Sakura confirmed, she was teenage girl that time and hormones trumped over _everything_.

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Kushina!"

"What, I'm curious."

"I was fifteen for God's sake!"

"You're so boring Sakura." Kushina mumbled, she downed a tequila in one gulp.

Sakura ignored the jab and continued to ask, "So, why did you ask me for a drink."

"Well, you looked like you needed it and Minato did say it wasn't safe for girls to go drinking alone." Kushina waved it off, it was a perfectly well-crafted answer, except that little hitch when it came to the blonde's name.

"Do you always listen to Minato?"

Kushina shrugged, "Despite being unreliable and stuff, he's not stupid."

"Tch, he's so annoying. But something happened didn't it?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raising at Kushina's irritated expression.

"I just realized something."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, spit it out Kushina." Sakura growled, she was beating around the bush.

"I er- you know, with Minato."

Sakura dropped her glass, her eyes were wide, and "You didn't." Girl language wasn't hard to understand, that's if you were a girl. Kushina didn't need words to explain how she felt and Sakura was just too educated into girl talks and slang for that matter, to _not _understand what she meant.

Kushina groaned and downed another drink, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Sakura blinked, her mind not being able to process what _the hell just happened_. Kushina liked Minato, and what. "But it just happened."

Kushina nodded, her head drooping.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, just wait I guess. And maybe it'll stop or be reciprocated." Kushina sighed, her mind sober but her actions toxic.

"Well, let's drink to our non-existent love lives." Sakura lifted her glass up and Kushina clanked hers with the latter and laughed, "Cheers."

A few hours later, Kushina was completely and utterly stoned. Sakura on the other hand was perfectly sober, her chakra had metabolized the alcohol in her system- but left enough to keep her buzzed. The bar had emptied, the few specks of men were left, and the bartender had left them a full bottle of Jack and a half a bottle of whisky.

Sakura stood up, stretching and her mind took in her surroundings slowly. She was slightly disorientated, but like that was going to stop her from taking Kushina home. "Let's go Kushina."

She made a move to grab Kushina, but a voice stopped her.

"Oi, sweet cheeks, you're back!"

Sakura felt a headache beginning to twitch in her left eye. Obviously he was stupid enough to come back and _speak_ to her, without acknowledging Minato's threat. Idiot. Ignoring the man, Sakura grabbed Kushina by the waist and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, and you brought a friend!" The drunk made a move to grab Kushina, but Sakura _happily _summoned chakra into her foot and kicked the fucker till his back slammed into a table.

"Why don't you just _fuck off_?" She hissed, she was _so_ not in the mood for this.

The man got up, his face marred into a frown, his teeth curled into a snarl, "You _bitch_, I'll get you for this. _And I'll make your pretty little mouth scream_."

He made a lunge for her, but he was slammed against the wall by a yellow flash and mentally Sakura groaned, for the love that's holy…!

"Fugaku, take Kushina to Mikoto." The blonde said calmly, Kushina disappeared from Sakura's grip. Sakura caught a quick glance of him and recognized him as Sasuke's father, before he vanished.

"I told you if ever came near her again," Minato's blue orbs narrowed and Sakura stepped back a little. "_I would rip you apart."_

The stupid man had the audacity to glare at the feral war God in front of him, "As if, I'm not scared of you-"His voice was cut off and he released a blood curling scream, Minato had his hand wrapped around his wrist and he _crushed_ the appendage. Sakura could see the blood raining down onto the floor as well as the bones that started to prick _out of_ his skin.

Minato was ruthless when his precious people were about to be hurt or _were_ hurt.

Sakura did not want to see any bloodshed, hesitantly she placed a hand on his shoulder and softly she called out his name, "Minato, let him go."

Her soft spoken word seemed to pierce his bloodlust haze, seconds that felt like eons to Sakura, Minato released the man, he dropped ungracefully to the floor and moaned in pain. Sakura crouched low and sent healing chakra to his hand, the man's groans stopped and she stood up.

Without a single word, Minato grabbed her and teleported out of the bar.

* * *

Sakura gasped when her back collided with something soft and firm at the same time. She took note of her surroundings, not realizing where she was at the moment. She swallowed thickly when she turned her head to see Minato gaze into her dark emerald orbs, and that's when it clicked.

She was on his bed, with Minato on top of her and with _no way _of escaping.

"You _lied_ to me." Minato accused her, his tone harsh and berating.

"Not really, I'm sure the Hokage had something for you to do." Sakura answered back nervously. She could feel the hard planes of his chest against her soft breasts, his torso against her stomach and thighs, and his legs tangled with hers. He rested his forearms on either side of her head, _and he sure as hell wasn't going to move_.

"_Sakura_."

She flinched, his tone was hard and belittling. "I needed to get away for a little while." She said quietly.

"Why?" He asked, he was upset.

Sakura nibbled onto her bottom lip, she wanted to say, 'You're driving me crazy, I needed to think before I end up kissing you senseless and screwing up your future.'

"Because you're so _clingy_!" She snapped, her emerald orbs flashing her fire. She wasn't going to play submissive anymore, she wasn't going to speak softly and tell him that she was sorry, because she certainly was _not._ "Honestly, if I told you to leave me alone, would you?"

He blinked his burning blue _blue_ **blue** orbs and struggled to find words.

"I didn't think so!" Sakura growled, she decided to ask him a question that had been bugging her ever since they left the bar, "How did you know I was even with Kushina?"

"I was going over mission reports with Fugaku, we decided to ask Kushina if she had any. But when we entered the bar, we heard the most _interesting_ conversation," his blue eyes narrowed, his lips curling into a snarl, "Just who was this _political_ leader, Sakura?"

She paled, only he would enter the bar when she was having a girl talk. And _listened_ to one of the most intimate secrets she was confessing to her red-haired friend. "None of your fucking business."

Her words matched the frost of his voice.

"I thought I told you that you were _mine_." His eyes flashed into a dark blue, calm like the midnight sky and hot like the fires of the sun, "You _are_ my business."

"I am not _yours_." Her eyes glinted dangerously, "Never will be, never was." Stupidly she added, "My personal affairs are none of your concern." Sakura wanted to throw in the fact that he isn't even born yet, is sorely tempting.

Minato bit her lower lip and sucked it _hard_. "Was it the best kiss you ever had?"

And suddenly Sakura went very, very still.

She was treading dangerous waters here. She would have to be very careful here, very, _very _careful. "Why are you so curious?"

Minato shifted his hips till they aligned with hers, and his rough hand down her throat, so gingerly, so softly, and so _dangerously_. "Because I want to know."

The words flew out of her mouth before she could even stop them. "Yes, it was one of the best kisses I have ever had."

His blue orbs darkened regressively, and he slammed his mouth onto hers. Sakura tried very hard to resist him, she didn't move, didn't respond. His lips were hard and unyielding and threatened to burn her. It wasn't until he moved a hand behind her head to press her closer to him, and dug his fingernails into her scalp.

It was like he was trying to brand his name into her soul, mold it into her body and brain. That she was _his_ and that he would allow _no_ man to have her, except himself.

It was then she moved and the white fire seemed to engulf her body. She kissed him, brutally. With tongue and teeth, the white fire seared through her nerves like poison. Sakura threw a leg around Minato's waist and ground herself into him, she used her teeth to pull at his lower lip. Sakura tried to get closer to him and slowly Minato was losing control, he blindly grasped for his iron will.

Her arms that had wrapped around his neck started to weaken and the pressure of Minato's lips became softer and gentler. So soft that her nerves tingled when their lips would brush, so hot that it felt like the sun was threatening to blind her.

Minato opened his eyes, his forehead touched hers and he let a soft tired smile grace his face. Sakura could only watch in awe, he brought an arm towards her waist and laid next to her.

"Rest."

Sakura wanted to go back to her room, but his warmth made her so tired and sluggish. She didn't want to move.

'_Tomorrow. I'll deal with this tomorrow.' _

And for once, Inner Sakura couldn't say anything.

* * *

Hi! So, I'm going on vacation. Don't know when I'll update. But before I leave, I'm going to post another fic, and yes it's a MinatoxSakura one, sheesh. Don't yell at the writer. And no it's not a time-travel fic. *Wink wink*

But something quite similar to, maybe- I don't know.

I don't want to sound like I'm begging or anything, but can I _please, pretty please _have fanart. I'm begging guys (screw it I'll do it anyway) like on my knees and everything. There isn't a lot of Minasaku pictures and I never had _fanart._ Please~~~~

Oh and does anyone like the new cover?

Anyway, enough of my rambles.

_**Please Review!**_


	7. P o i s o n

_Only you can be the aching in my heart_

_My enemy, the only animal, I couldn't fight_

_You hold me in the dark when storms arrive_

_Only you_

:.`.:`.:`.:`

.:``:.

:.`:.`:.`

.:``:.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura had to admit, she really loved her new outfit. It was a simple white men's dress shirt, a dark silk blue obi that tied around her thin waist for a belt. She traded in her skirt for a meek black tights, the long back of the shirt hid her bum and was short enough in the front to keep it from swaying. The only thing she kept for clothing was her _boots_. Her _boots_ were the emblem of sex, end of story. She was highly disappointed that she had to get rid of her clan symbol, because well, she wasn't born yet. Oddly, she insisted that she had blue as a trademark color rather than red.

The Hokage had assigned a mission to Minato and her, early this morning. They were to leave immediately. It was the _weirdest_ morning ever, Sakura had concluded. It wasn't odd, it wasn't expected- it was just downright awkward.

**X**

_Sakura was warm, fuzzy almost. She had never slept this good before, it was like she was floating on a cloud- drowning in the darkness. She felt strangely happy, like gold. Warm like silk and it felt like she was being caressed by the ocean breeze. She wanted laugh, to smile- she just felt at ease. It was perfect. It smelt __**amazing**__, like warm rain and vanilla. It made her feel drunk and light. _

_Suddenly her pillow moved, she frowned and snuggled closer to the soft cloud. Said cloud chuckled and rumbled disrupting her slumber. She whined low and rubbed her cheek against the warm fluff. Then she felt something hard and warm cover her back and stroke the soft skin. _

_Sakura stilled. Clouds don't move, nor do they laugh. So logically, this 'fluff' was __**not**__ a cloud. Cautiously, she opened her eyes- wincing when a bright shock of yellow invaded her retinas. Whimpering, she slowly blinked her eyes, trying to get used to her surroundings. The yellow gradually sharpened into many strands of hair. _

'_**Hair?'**_

_Sakura's eyes widened, oh shit- _

_Quickly an arm grabbed her by the waist and maneuvered her until she was flat against the soft cloud. Disorientated, Sakura could only blink fruitlessly at the moving colors and breathe. Her hands fisted into the sheets, hoping to stop whatever was moving her and maybe if she prayed hard enough- it won't be __**who**__ she thought it was. The colors and objects sharpened in three painstaking seconds. _

_Minato watched with amusement, as Sakura confusedly took in her surroundings. Her glazed green eyes refined as the objects around her stilled. The way she could swing emotions from happy to sad, from depressed to downright angry pleased him greatly. It was odd, but it was __**so**__ Sakura. _

_She stifled a gasp, when she noticed that she was straddling Minato. Her bare thighs brushed the sides of his pelvis and her arms one on each side of his head. Her pink hair brushed the tips of his skin. With prompt, Sakura flushed a bright red. From the tips of her ears to her shoulders, she was rosy._

"_M-Minato?!" She shrieked, and unconsciously she flung her body backwards- but he was quick to assess her actions. Quickly he gripped her hips and pulled her forward and Sakura toppled onto top of him like a flopping fish._

"_What the __**hell**__ are you doing?" She yelled, trying to squirm her way out of his hold. She wiggled and her breath deepened when the tips of her lips brushed the skin of his neck. Minato ran his fingers through her hair and yanked her back, her lips ghosting over his. He smiled and shushed her, he brushed the tips of their lips together, teasing and their breaths mingled. _

_Sakura felt her heart stutter and shake when her nerves tingled. Her fingers twitched to rub them, but they remained immobile by her sides. She barely had time to react when she heard a very faint and familiar poofing sound. She shrieked and flung herself back startling Minato, whom had ended up getting a whiplash from the bedhead. _

_The ANBU guard didn't seemed bothered by the actions beforehand, "The Hokage requests you both in his office as soon as possible."_

_Sakura swallowed thickly, she honestly did not know who the ANBU member was. She could only pray that it's not Zero, the man would tease her relentlessly. Minato gave a barely hinted nod and with that motion of consent he disappeared as quickly as possible._

**X**

"Your mission is to infiltrate Iwa's underground base. Their ANBU is not as strong as ours, however something is telling me we have a leak." The Hokage said quietly, there were very rare times where Hiruzen would be angry and when he was _angry_- Minato could feel his hackles rise.

"Like a spy?" Sakura questioned, her left eyebrow twitched. She knew the Third Shinobi War was going to emerge soon, but she honestly did not know what small parts had caused the war to erupt. That part of the Academy teachings were restricted from students.

"Yes." He said simply. The atmosphere in the Hokage Tower grew heavy. Sakura nervously ran her teeth along her lower lip, breaking this tension would be tough. Kiri, Suna, Kumo and Kusa were all taking part in this upcoming war, politics were a nasty subject to touch upon.

"When do we leave?" Minato asked politely but his voice tight.

"Dawn, I feel that this mission is suitable for both of you." The Hokage smirked, and Sakura stilled. She _knew_ that smirk, he was going to make this mission hell for her. She was sure of it. "Minato only needs a partner for this mission, not a _team_."

Sakura wanted to choke.

Now she _knew, _where Tsunade gotten her sadistic abilities.

* * *

After the Hokage dismissed both of them, Sakura disappeared into the hospital. Before she started to live with Minato, she had asked Hiruzen to make her head chief of the hospital. The Hokage had reasoned with her that it was illogical and very suspicious that she was made chief suddenly. Sakura ruefully accepted her faith, it didn't help her situation at the most, because when the Hokage had said those words, she almost looked as if she was sulking. In compromise, he told her that she would have a golden pass. Said golden pass, would make her on par with the chief of the hospital, skill-wise.

Sakura smirked, in any other words, _'Victory is mine.'_

Even though she worked in the hospital for a minimum amount of time, she gained respect from her colleagues and nurses. Sakura had decided a long time ago, as long as she was stuck here, she was going to revise and reconstruct the hospital and hospital workers- until they were running and working as diligent and swift as she was.

Sakura smiled politely at the medical doctors who greeted her in the ER and continued her way down into the underground base, located just beneath the medicine wing. She had mused that the Hokage had put her and Minato in a partnership mission because maybe it was an infiltration mission.

She did not want to _think_ about what type of _infiltration_ this could be, that's if it _is_ an infiltration mission.

Beneath the medical wing there was the lab. Her _glorious, precious lab_. Filled with poison, antidotes, weapons and vials for _off the books usage_. Sighing with happiness, Sakura sat in her whirly chair and spun around giggling childishly. Even though she was isolated and alone in her pristine white laboratory, she wanted to be release some stress. Even if she was alone, she could be happy.

'_It feels so good to be in power again.'_

Maybe she was picking up her sense of abuse from her teacher. Abuse of power, that is. She had always liked control, but that came with the expense of power. Power wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Power is what makes people respect you, moreover control. But power, power can lead to corruption and greed. She shuddered, she would not end up like, like _him_.

Sakura cracked her neck to the left. Time to get to work.

She did not want to see Minato. Not after this morning. Nope. Not her, and certainly not at this time. Part of her had the common sense to ask him just exactly _what_ the mission was, but the defiant part of her, warned her that, _something_ would happen. Pleasant to her, lethal to her sanity. So for the time being she would wander, make herself scarce till dawn broke. Or until she went home.

Sakura snapped a draw open, rummaged for a stack of papers and snatched a fountain pen that was laying carelessly on her desk.

**Poison #1**

**Plant: Aconite **

**Cultivated: Along the mountain slopes**

**Chemicals: Alkaloid. Crystalline, highly toxic and acrid. Maltose, fructose, fat, starch and low PH. **

**Notes: **_When crushed into a paste, the herbs make a pungent smell and a green oil. Sasori's poison uses a purple goop but has the same oil mixed within. Aconite root is the most dangerous part of the plant. The symptoms of this poison are labored breathing, pulse irregular and weak, skin cold and clammy, features bloodless, giddiness, staggering, mind remains clear. When Aconite is used correctly, it can be used as an anesthetic. _

**Antidote: Water with iodine, stimulants and extraction procedure with hot water.**

Sakura finished her notes, shuffled the papers into a red folder and labeled it, 'SEBONS.' She decided that sebon needles would most likely benefit with this type of poison.

**Poison #2**

**Plant: Nux Vomica**

**Cultivated: Land of Tea**

**Chemicals: Alkaloid. Three percent lipids, copper, caffeotannic acid and traces of Brucine. **

**Notes: **_This plant comes in the form of a fruit, rather than a leaf or a plant. The fruit's nectar shall be drained and extracted of its seeds. Vomiting, convulsions, paralysis and cardiac failure are effects of this poison. 3-5 minutes death is bestowed. A red odorless liquid. _

**Antidote: Urethane, Amyl Nitrate, Potassium and Tannin should be used after stomach is pumped.**

Sakura huffed a breath and stuffed this paper into the draw that was labeled, 'ASSASINATIONS.' This poison would end the person quick, not to mention painfully. She crinkled her nose, last one.

**Poison #3**

**Plant: Clematis Recta **

**Cultivated: Land of Fire**

**Chemicals: Riterpenes, Flavonoids, Lignans, Coumarins, Alkaloids, Volatile Oils, and Organic Acids.**

**Notes: **_The leaves are reddish color. Only the roots and stems are used. The flower irritates the eyes, burns the throat and produce inflammation of the skin. Those also produce internal bleeding in the digestive system. Usually formed into powder. _

**Antidote: Bryonia**

Sakura smiled as she put the last remaining paper into a cabinet that said, 'INTERROGATION.' That poison would cause the victim pain and make them uncomfortable, but said poison is not lethal to kill.

Her eyes flickered to the clock, she killed three hours. It was nearing dinner and her stomach was starting to growl at her neglect of nourishment. Sakura poked her stomach, internally chiding her stomach for making such sounds. She suppose she could grab some dinner and knock out once she gets home.

It was settled. She grabbed her messenger bag and left the underground laboratory and went to find an eatery. Sakura noticed with much disappointment, that the restaurants that she was much acquainted with, were not even established yet. She passed a familiar road, a familiar path for her. She stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth parted slightly.

'_Holy crap, is that Ichiruka?'_

'**I wonder if Ayame is there.' Inner commented blandly. **

Grinning giddily, she practically ran towards the eatery. Hopping on a stool, a bright smile plastered on her face, she faced a very young Teuchi and his toddler daughter. She could barely keep the happiness on her face.

"What can I get for you today, Miss?" He asked warmly, he wiped a glass and set it on the counter. Ayame stared at the girl and grinned toothily.

"One shrimp ramen please!" She smiled. Ayame still in awe that pinkette in front of her, walked on the counter clumsily to her. Amused, Sakura picked her up and sat her on the counter- securing her in position, if she were to fall.

"Hewwo." The little girl said shyly.

"Hello." Sakura greeted warmly.

Teuchi watched the scene with a small smile twitching on his lips. "You'd have to excuse my daughter, she just turned three."

Sakura didn't even bother to look up, "It's alright, and I like kids- s'not a big deal." She poked Ayame on the cheek and watched her scrunch up her nose.

"What's youw name?" Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity.

"My name's Sakura, what's yours?" She asked, she let Ayame each of her pointer fingers with her fists and moved them side to side- so in the far distance it looked like Sakura was teaching her how to dance.

"Ayame." She looked like she was struggling to say something. "Is youw hair weally pink?"

"Yep."

"Like a fairy princess!" Ayame squealed, her feet swinging off the counter. In all honesty, Sakura was flattered. Not even Naruto had said something that cute and sweet at all.

She chuckled, "I suppose."

"One shrimp ramen!" Teuchi appeared placing a steaming bowl in front of her and a pair of chopsticks on top the bowl. Before Sakura could even blink, there was a flash of yellow that sat itself next to her.

"Make that a beef ramen and put them on my tab."

Sakura's insides shuddered. That voice was deep and warm. All honey golden. Like silk caressed in crushed velvet, hot enough to make her bones melt.

"Minato." Sakura greeted weakly. Her eyebrows furrowed, a sheepish expression made its way onto her face.

He turned his towards her, a smirk gracing his godly features. "Your hard woman to track down, Sakura."

Sakura swallowed thickly, the way he rolled her name in a whisper of heat and husky like grains of sand- _she squirmed uneasily_. "You were looking for me?"

He lifted his pointer finger to rub the soft stubble of his chin and replied, "Yes, you disappeared this morning. I wasn't able to track you down."

Sakura's temper started to kick in, "I'm not a dog, of whom you can _track_."

"I know, but what I meant to say is that- I couldn't find your chakra signature."

"I was in the hospital." Sakura said curtly, she broke her pair of chopsticks, muttered her appreciation for the food and delicately picked up a shrimp and munched on it.

His eyes instantly turned from playful to worry. Immediately, he began to scan her body for any wounds. "You're not injured are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a medic, what do you think I do in a hospital?"

"Oh."

Idiot. Sakura pointedly ignored him and slurped some noodles, and looked at Ayame who was staring into space. "Ayame-chan, do you want to get down from there?"

"No! I'm bigger than daddy now!" She squealed as she clapped her hands. Her eyes then focused on Minato. "Mina-chan!"

"Hello Ayame-chan." He smiled and waved at her.

"Do you know _everyone_?" Sakura blurted out exasperated.

"Everyone, I'm not sure. But Minato is a regular customer." Teuchi said appeared from the kitchen placing a bowl in front of Minato with a pair of chopsticks as well.

She blinked, Sakura wondered if this was Naruto in disguise. He looked like him, ate like him, but he could _never_ make her feel the way- make her feel the way Minato made her feel.

"I'll brief you when we go home." Minato said suddenly picking a piece of meat and placing it in his mouth.

"Oh my, we're living together now?"

Sakura would have never guessed that Teuchi liked to gossip in his younger days. He seemed a bit crankier in her time. Ayame seemed a bit starry eyed as well. "Ah well you see-"

Minato cut her off, "Of course," He threw a heavily muscled arm around her delicate shoulders, pulled her closer, sloshed her soup and pointedly ignoring her warning glares. "Can't you see we're dating?"

Teuchi almost dropped a glass, "Since when do you date Minato?"

"She's special." He said honestly, his thumbs made deep circles into her shoulder blade, making it slightly harder to think. She felt heat raise to the back of her neck and with a great force of well she slammed it down.

"It's just a living arrangement from the Hokage." Sakura countered sweetly, and pinched the skin of Minato's hand, smiling saccharinely as she heard him yelp.

"Sure it is." Minato smiled airily.

"Keep her Minato, she's a keeper alright." Teuchi laughed wiping the counter.

"Oh, I plan to."

Sakura wanted to slam her head against Teuchi's freshly cleaned countertop with exasperation, the more she resisted, the bigger of a hole she is digging for herself.

* * *

Dawn cracked the sky earlier than she expected. The sky was a dark cobalt, only the hints of yellow gleamed, giving the atmosphere a clue that morning was approaching. Sakura threw on her ninja gear and approached Minato who was in his ANBU gear waiting at the door.

Both of them approached the gates together in silence. Sakura didn't bother asking Minato what the plan was or what they should be doing. She was far too tired to say anything and Minato picking up that initiative- did not say anything in return.

When morning approached, they stopped for breakfast and Minato this time broke the silence. "In Iwa the political affairs are heavily strained due to the upcoming war."

Sakura nodded, this she knew.

"This will be an infiltration mission, getting in Iwa and out of Iwa is what is difficult about this mission. Konoha is considered a threat to Iwa's military. The mission is to take out whatever leaks are in Iwa." Minato continued, finishing his apple, "However." He paused to let a sexy smile grace his features and Sakura could only stare with a dry mouth, "We will be posing as newly wedded couple."

She wanted to hit him. _Hard_.

"Isn't there anything _else_ we could infiltrate as?" Sakura screeched incredulously, she was on the verge of rooting her pink hair out.

He shrugged innocently, "We could go as siblings-"

Naruto flashed through her mind.

"But as you can see pink and blonde are not really related, and we do not even look alike."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Right."

Noon was approaching fast just as Iwa's location was getting closer. Sakura distinctly wondered if Iwa was the cause of everyone's problems, because that is what everyone seemed to be talking about lately. Leaks and Orochimaru were the Hokage's problems as it was hers.

She was a woman, a woman on a mission.

"Welcome to Iwa, may I see your passports?" The guard asked politely. Minato handed him both of their passports, an arm sneakily snaked onto Sakura's waist. She bit her inner cheek but did not say anything. Earlier they had changed into civilian wear. Minato words black civilian pants and a light blue dress shirt and the occasional sandals. Sakura wore a short white kimono with a black silk obi, dark green leggings and her boots. Because if Sakura had to give up long hair for her boots, she damn well will.

"Enjoy your time in Iwa, Mr. and Mrs. **Mirai**." Minato nodded politely as the guard handed back their passports.

The gates opened and their mission began.

The Hokage had made reservations at Hot Springs near the Daimiyo's headquarters. For the remainder of the two weeks, Minato and Sakura had to scrape up some information. The receptionist greeted them warmly and all but threw the key towards the couple. Sakura thought dryly, did they really look like newlyweds?

When they entered the room, Sakura quickly wrote on a piece of paper and sent her messenger bird with it. Someone was waiting at the training grounds today and she almost forgot about the meeting.

"Meet me at the bar in five minutes, I have an idea." Sakura said dumping her bag on the bed as he secured the perimeter.

One of the things Minato admires about Sakura, is how she takes charge of the situation. The analysis and planning she had done before hand was something that resembled a tactician. She was _brilliant_ and it just made her more attractive to him.

The bar was downstairs underneath the reception area. The shiny tables and the glittering lights made it seem more of a restaurant rather than a bar. The lanterns were lime green and reflected oddly against the orange limelight. Sakura sat the bar and waited for Minato.

"Can I get you anything miss?" The bartender asked but Sakura didn't bother to look up.

"A club soda, please." She murmured.

The door opened and Minato took a seat next to Sakura, "Make that two club sodas."

He nodded and went to grab two glasses. Sakura turned to Minato and motioned her eyes over to the two men in the booth. "The best place for information is at the bar. Why? Simple, intoxicated men simply blab their inner most secrets."

Minato stared at her.

She continued, "The one in the green is a guard close to the Daimyo and the one in the red is a regular customer that works for the government."

"And you got that just from five minutes of sitting here?" Minato asked a bit skeptical.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Of course, I'm not smart for nothing."

A woman who uses her intelligence as her banter, a woman after his own heart. He smiled crookedly, "Oh, I don't doubt."

Sakura felt her heart lodge in her throat.

The bartender placed both glasses in front of the couple and muttered an inaudible, "Enjoy."

Sakura smiled a tiny smile and then went back to her conversation with Minato, "What are your contemplations, Captain?"

Minato looked thoughtful, his voice low, "I think that if there were any leaks in Iwa, it would be pretty easy to accumulate. There isn't a lot of secrecy. Plus, I think the Kage is not hiding anything, if it's true that the Daimyo and the Kage is on the best of terms, no doubt that they are planning."

"But what does that have to do with the leaks?"

"Well think of it like this," Minato paused to sip his club soda, "If the Daimyo and the Kage are close, their guards are sure to have some information. That information is passed around the bar like a disease, so if there is someone wanting information like this-"

Sakura finished for him, "They get the information regardless."

Minato nodded, "Exactly."

"But it's too simple." Sakura concluded.

"Of course." He agreed, "But if it was complicated then, there would be bloodshed for information."

"If the leaks were working for money, then they are shinobi- but something is telling me that we are not dealing with _just _shinobi."

"Intuitive?" He asked.

"Call it a gut instinct- a very bad feeling." Sakura breathed out, she was starting to get anxious. Something was going on right beneath their noses, and it her blood was itching for answers. Something was missing. She could place her finger on it, Shikamaru had taught her observation before action.

When said person observes, they are able to decipher distinct differences between the person's motive and the person's conflict for the motive. When you have both differences that is when you secure the problem with an action. A very good tactical movement. But she didn't get all the help for just Shikamaru's words alone, his Shogi pieces had some influence on her as well.

Sakura's eyes brightened, _'Shogi pieces? Was I sent back here because something was imcomplete?'_

"Here you are, sir." The bartender came and placed a drink in front Minato and wiped a glass.

"But, I didn't order this." Minato said confusedly.

"That man in the booth did." The bartender pointed to a booth near the door and was surprised to see the booth empty.

Cautiously Sakura picked up the glass, she swiveled on her chair and pressed her hand against the glass, so only Minato could see what she was doing. Discreetly, she pushed chakra into the liquid, not caring that there were shinobi around her. They were far too intoxicated to do anything.

A red liquid dye floated on top the water. Sakura's eyes sharpened and then widened. In shock Sakura let the glass slip out of her fingertips and topple onto the counter, her hands shaking. _Nux Vomica._

Minato quickly took her hands in his, and instantly Sakura melted into his touch. "Sakura?"

"I know that poison." She whispered breathily.

His eyes hardened, and he waited for her to continue. His interlocked his fingers with hers and rubbed his thumb soothingly against her soft skin.

"I made it yesterday in the lab. The trip to Iwa was decoy, the real spy is in Konoha- _he was following me yesterday_." Sakura said softly, her words frozen.

Minato's muscles stiffened.

_Because all of Konoha knew that if Sakura was in danger, Minato would be on a warpath. _

* * *

**Mirai- future **

Hey guys, sorry about the long awaited chapter. I'm having post-vacation depression, (because I really want to go back) I had my wisdom teeth pulled out yesterday and is in a world of pain right now.

I honestly don't care if Minato was out of character in the last line, but he's _my Minato_ and _my Minato_ acts the way he does.

Reviews are love~ and faster updates.


End file.
